Shadows of the Forgotten
by ATK1734
Summary: Sequel to "Heart of the Warrior" Two years have passed and stability is returning to the survivors of the fall. However, when an old evil arises from the shadows, Cloud, Lightning, and their friends must race to stop the cataclysm...but all is not as simple as it seems. PLEASE BE REALLY, REALLY TOUGH ON THIS ONE. Dedicated to the legendary Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII or XIII OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS…ALL OF THAT WOULD BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.**

 _Lightning pumped her legs for all they were worth but still she moved at a horrible crawl. The whole time she ran she heard an eerie unison of strange voices ringing out repeatedly: 'Save us'._

 _Ignoring the steadily loudening chorus, Lightning stumbled across an even more terrifying sight: corpses were piled on the ground, mangled and bloody. Four of them she did not recognize when she noticed a fifth. A tall, blue-haired youth, disheveled and covered in blood was shaking, but a fear that rocked her to her very soul surged up her spine as she noticed the demented grin split across his face._

 _Turning to run away from them, Lightning found herself trapped by even more bodies. These were the pale-skinned corpses of a woman, dressed in white and spattered with blood, a well-dressed man with slicked back hair, and a spikey-haired man. Fighting every urge to vomit at the sight of her husband, she turned her gaze upward and saw it._

 _A shapeless mass towered over her, glittering with a light that felt as though she was staring at the sun from underwater. It froze her, kept her rooted to the spot in horror with the very air it was giving off. Lightning had only known this fear a few times before..._

 _The fear of true evil…_

 **~o-0-o~**

She awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright with her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp.

All was still and quiet in the house. The gentle moonlight descended peacefully through the window, illuminating the, otherwise, pitch-black room. Lightning gulped down several deep breaths, allowing the cool breeze to caress her sweaty skin and the gentle crashing of the midnight waves to sooth her jostled nerves.

Reaching for the solitary cellphone on the bedside table, she stared down at its clock.

2:32 AM.

She breathed a small sigh of relief. A nightmare, just a harmless nightmare; she repeated it to herself several more times but Lightning just couldn't shake the chills that left her breathless.

Lightning leaned back on her pillow, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark-coated surroundings.

How much had changed in the past two years, since Cocoon had fallen out of the sky?

 _Nearly fallen_ , she and her friends had seen to that; saved it from near destruction at the hands of a psychotic Fal'Cie with daddy issues, of all things.

The following months had been chaotic, to say the least. Much of Cocoon had become unsalvageable and many survivors had to migrate onto Gran Pulse, Barthandelus' stigma instilling fear and hysteria among the masses.

It had taken a full two months to convince enough of them that Pulse wasn't the hell they imagined, but all who had flat out refused to leave Cocoon fared little better than those who migrated. With riots and general chaos ensuing from the destruction of Eden and the Sanctum, it had been through the efforts of Hope, his father, and several Sanctum officers (establishing themselves as a new organization known as: The Academy) that the situation had come more under control; and _that_ was largely due the efforts of Captain Matsuki and his wife.

Their courage that had been the biggest help in encouraging and stabilizing the people. Lightning blinked furiously as she tried to keep calm at the thought of her mentor.

Six months after the fact, Captain Ian Matsuki, the Behemoth of Bodhum, dropped dead of sudden tachycardia (rapid heart rate) brought on by ingesting a native plant. It was almost comic, to think that a tough SOB such as him could be brought down from a weed. But it went to show just how little they actually knew about Gran Pulse.

It made Fang and Vanille's disappearance all the more disheartening.

Lightning's gaze found its way out the open window, where dazzling blue stars reflected off the surface of the water. On a good clear night, the moon could refract light off the crystalline pillar for miles. She shook her head sadly, two years later and they still didn't have any idea how to get them out. Maybe if they had been here, then maybe Captain Matsuki wouldn't have…

Something moved in the corner of Light's eye. She turned her head slowly and couldn't help but smile.

Cloud, her husband, lay slack-jawed and breathing gently, fast asleep. Despite the fact that his toned body was riddled with a mix of aged and recent scars (the skin of his shoulder swollen in a fresh, puffy myriad of black, blue, and purple), Lightning couldn't help but marvel at how many years were lifted off him in peaceful slumber.

Their wedding had been very quiet. Only Sazh, Serah, and Snow had attended; Hope wanted to be there but a precarious situation back on Cocoon had prevented it. They had lived in a solitary cottage outside of New Bodhum, the nearby colony named and facilitated by NORA.

A gentle nudge brought her gaze downward, where pale aqua was met with fierce orange orbs. In spite of herself, Lightning smiled and stroked the gryphlet's pallid feathered head, whose eyes rolled upward in pleasure.

Cloud had found her one day while out the Archylte Steppe. They had only intended to care for her until she was big enough to fend for herself, but much like a stray cat she worked her way into their hearts. Those tough, penetrating eyes reminded Lightning of an old story from her childhood (a myth about a God bird) and she named her Ramias.

"I'm okay girl" said Lightning gently, stroking her earnestly. The little gryphon eyed her hard with those sharp orange eyes and then rubbed her sharp beak smoothly across her exposed midriff.

Lightning smiled calmly and stroked Ramias' head, absently reaching for her, still flat, belly.

"Yeah, it's okay too."

Ramias nudged the pink-haired woman affectionately. Lightning watched as the creature settled down beside her but remained awake. Her gaze fell towards her hands, the light shining off the pink gem and the silver of her two rings.

It had, without a doubt, been the biggest change, having happened while visiting Gaia for Tifa's wedding. Lightning could remember the numb disbelief that both she and Cloud endured when they found out; there as still a part of her that still felt that way. Neither one of them was much good around kids (although Cloud had some experience in the department)…

…and yet, she'd never been happier.

A wide yawn ripped across her face, the heaviness of her eyelids returning in fullest vigor. Lowering herself back down onto her pillow, Lightning curled comfortably into the warmth of Cloud's bare chest. She smiled as she drifted lazily back into unconsciousness, a strong comforting arm curling around her.

When she woke up in the morning, Lightning didn't remember the nightmare at all.

 **~o-0-o~**

The morning came with almost indecent haste. Despite bleary eyes and large yawns, the Strife's dressed quickly and soon found themselves strolling down the beach towards the village, passing the slew of people moving towards a work day in the farming fields.

New Bodhum, as it was appropriately named, was settled on a beach similar to the one on Cocoon. It was nowhere near the magnificence of its Cocoonian counterpart but for what they had left over from the fall, it was, in itself, a seaside paradise. Named, largely, for its sense of safety and stability after everything that had happened, but Lightning knew the truth. Snow had been responsible for the choice of name and she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd named it that out of a large sense of nostalgia.

Lightning found the latest addition to the town and current source of their problems: the generator. Supplied by the Academy, it had made life on Pulse much easier by supplying the colony with power. The large machine coughed and sputtered, sounding dangerously close to cutting off, but nevertheless found its rhythm again and continued its halfhearted purr.

Beside it was easily the largest building in the tiny settlement; Lebreau's bar doubled as both restaurant and home to Snow's organization: NORA. Originally known as _No Obligations, Rules, or Authority_ , the group had since dropped the usage of their original acronym, especially since they had taken over as the protectors of the town, worn and battered firearms and all.

The place had been closed down for the morning in order for the meeting but the emptiness was refreshing this early in the morning, along with the aroma of fresh coffee and hot bagels being carted in by Lebreau and Maqui. Yuj sat looking slightly affronted, having just been pushed away roughly by his fiery-haired friend.

Gadot looked awful, his face swollen and cut, his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit. He said nothing as he massaged his bandaged knee, which caused him a terrible limp the last few days.

The six of them took their seats around the avalanche of maps and reports, under which was a circular table.

Lightning poured herself and Cloud steaming mugs of the pungent black liquid, doing her best not to give him a pitiable look as he lowered himself, wincing in pain, into a wooden chair. He accepted the drink graciously with a hissing breath.

Helping herself to a bagel, piling liberal amounts of butter, jam, and relish onto it (one of the weirder parts of her current lifestyle), Lightning she took a moment to watch as her sister and brother-in-law walked into the room.

Serah could have been Lightning's twin, save for her rounder face and wider eyes, but the two of them shared the same pale-aqua eyes and light pink hair. Snow was as tall as ever, his shoulder-length blond hair still poking out of the, now worn and faded, black bandanna and he still wore the ever frayed trench coat. He was moving slowly and gingerly (Serah held a comforting hand around his waist) and sat very carefully, occasionally hugging his ribcage with a moan of pain.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started" said Snow cheerily as Serah took the seat beside him; Lightning could only marvel to herself the lengths it would take to bring down his optimism.

"Our latest mission at the excavation site may not have gone _exactly_ as planned, but we _did_ succeed in finding parts for the generator."

"Everything would have gone a lot smoother if that PSICorps unit hadn't shown up" said the olive-skinned Lebreau indignantly, folding her arms.

From the chaos of the fall, a radical young PSICOM officer consolidated the remaining factions of PSICOM and the Guardian Corps into a new organization named: PSICorps. Whatever intention they had started with, it was a well-known fact that they were little more than a crime syndicate hell-bent on taking the place of the Sanctum. Despite their leader's age (who had become a Colonel by the age of 18) he was as powerful and dangerous as he was sharp and cunning.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on them, I'll get those PSICorps bums back!" Gadot growled furiously, smashing a fist on the table and fury; Serah quickly rescued the coffee pot from upsetting.

"Can the crap!" snapped Lightning helping herself to another bagel (this one smeared in peanut butter), "They may not be as liked as their predecessors but they're still a full military organization backed by the public, so I wouldn't recommend making them our enemies."

"I agree" concurred Cloud massaging his shoulder "They may be a nuisance to us but we still have to keep our distance."

Yuj laughed "Yeah, what was it that their message said: _If we continue meddling in their affairs then they will have to take drastic measures_ "

Snow inhaled painfully as he laughed.

Maqui, however, looked around nervously "W-wait, what does that mean?"

"Don't worry, it's an empty threat" replied Serah pacifyingly, though Lightning disagreed wholeheartedly. The PSICorps leader was a bigger hard-ass than Jihl Nabaat and Yaag Rosch combined: definitely not someone they wanted to cross.

"Regardless" said Cloud in his steady voice "PSICorps is another issue. We need to focus on consolidating our own. Were we able to get in contact with Hope?"

"Yeah" nodded Snow "He and Lenora were a big help in piecing the generator back together with the parts we found at the excavation site. They reckon it'll last a little longer, but there's only so much time recycled parts can buy us."

"Yeah, you're right" said Maqui, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look important.

Everyone ignored him.

Suddenly, the lights flickered but then stabilized. Lightning shook her head; power fluctuations were becoming a regular occurrence, which was part of the problem. Not only were finding parts for the generator becoming increasingly scarce, the generator's internal power source was dying.

"We need to do something about that" said Yuj rather uselessly "what was that you were saying the other day, Serah? There's only a few weeks left before the generator dies completely?"

" _Hope_ _was telling us that_ " explained Serah patiently "The generators were never meant to be a permanent solution. Without an external power source, the best we can really do is start preserving what power we can get out of it, but I seriously doubt this won't cause some kind of panic."

"Can't the Academy do anything to help?" asked Lebreau.

"The Academy's resources are stretched thin enough as it is" grunted Cloud "It also doesn't help that PSICorps is trying to undermine everything they're trying to do."

"Yeah, they're getting more violent" said Yuj "I keep hearing rumors from various traders about how they harass and confiscate their merchandise."

"Sazh has been reporting something similar" said Lightning setting down her coffee mug "He and his guild have been having a hard time moving food and other supplies to the colonies because PSICorps has been trying to implement a tax on Airship trade."

"But, er…" said Snow "…they can't do that, _can they_?"

" _Legally_ , I don't think they can" said Serah with a thoughtful finger to her lips "But there isn't much government left to stop them."

"Not necessarily" said Lightning, interlacing her fingers "The Academy may still be trying to establish themselves, but if their strength lies anywhere it's the fact that their councilors are high-ranking military officers, specifically General Matsuki."

"I've always liked Mrs. Matsuki" smiled Serah "If anyone can keep a leash on them for the time being, it'll be _her_."

"But she can't forever" came a strong, distinctly female voice.

Lightning stood quickly, taking hold of _Blazefire's_ handle, watching as the restaurant was flooded with a myriad of blue, yellow, and black armored soldiers. They stood at attention as the speaker strode, straight-backed, into the room.

It startled Lightning how much the woman resembled her. Even their clothes were near mirror images. Copied down to the black cape hanging off of her left shoulder, the boots, skirt, pauldron (bearing the familiar yellow sergeant stripes) had also darkened significantly, and her coat is silver instead of the dingy white that Light's had earned. To complete her cloned image: a black gunblade case hung off her belt, with a familiar weapon sitting at the ready.

"Easy there Farron, no reason to be so jumpy"

Lightning released her weapon with a shout of mirthless laughter, "I see how it is, you become his little lap dog and as a reward you get a promotion. Isn't that right Private McGregor?"

The flaming-haired woman chuckled with a darkness that had not been present when they served together in the Bodhum Regiment.

"If that's how you want to look at it; but don't forget Farron: it's _Sergeant_ now."

Lightning eyed her dangerously, "I see you've got a new look"

McGregor nodded with a maddening look of superiority "I always wondered why _you_ were such a favorite of the Guardian Corps. Now I know how it feels to get all the special treatment: new, improved… _better_."

Lightning frowned, the memory of a similar woman back during the siege of Eden swimming before her eyes.

"You're not the first one he's tried to make into me, you know?"

McGregor said nothing, but her shoulders visibly stiffened, looking furious.

"Is there something we can help you with, _Sergeant_ McGregor?"

"No" came a raspy voice that was as sharp as a knife "but there is something you can help _me_ with."

A tall man strode in behind the soldiers, all of whom snapped into crisp salutes. In spite of his age, the PSICorps Colonel looked rather careworn: his pristine blond hair turning very silver and pointed face looking sunken and gaunt. However, his heavy, sweeping black coat, shoulders emblazoned with two azure, V-shaped lines, was looking as pristine and impressive as always. Despite their familial ties, grandson looked nothing like his grandfather…

" _Colonel Eli Matsuki_ , we were just talking about you" said Serah darkly.

"Nothing good I expect" he replied indifferently but turned to Cloud with a startling courtesy "Captain Strife I hope you are well; Sergeant Farron-or is it Strife now? I recently heard your good news, congratulations."

Lightning did not respond but could see Cloud give a noncommittal jerk of his head.

"We heard about your grandmother's promotion" he said patiently "She's really amazing all things considered. How is she?"

"Grandmother has been keeping herself busy as of late" said Matsuki indifferently "Grandfather's death has been particularly difficult for her. But I will pass on your congratulations and condolences, she will appreciate it Captain."

Matsuki stepped forward and placed a hand on Sergeant McGregor's shoulder with a rather mechanical smile. Instead of saluting, McGregor smiled lustily back and actually placed a hand over her heart and bowed low to him.

Lightning turned away in absolute disgust. She didn't know which sickened her more: Matsuki's pretending to care about someone other than himself or McGregor's positively shameful pining for the Colonel. Her gaze fell upon Cloud who sat, arms crossed, glaring at McGregor with a look of cold disappointment.

"What can we do for you today, _Colonel_?"

Cloud and Lightning's heads turned simultaneously, shooting Snow the same look of warning.

Matsuki merely sneered at Snow's insubordination "Settle down Mr. Villiers, I am simply here to talk"

"Then talk"

Snow and Matsuki eyed each other hard, Matsuki's expression one of appraising. Whatever he appeared to be thinking did not seem important enough to pursue and he joined them at the table with a sweep of his long coat. He withdrew something from his pocket and tossed a small plastic bag containing a fine powder of indistinguishable color.

Pythium.

A new, but powerful, psychotropic drug that had gained a lot of attention since the colonization of Pulse; in its raw form, the Pythia plant caused highly aggressive panic attacks and often led to many becoming hospitalized. But the people who saw the plant as a profitable enterprise had added copious amounts of pharmaceutical depressants to alleviate anxiety levels. What they got was a highly addictive substance that dampened pain receptors rather than anxiety. Users would then become pain resistant hellions that would run rampant until stopped or the effects wore off…

…it was the plant in its infancy to the people of Cocoon that had caused the untimely demise of the Captain of the Bodhum Regiment.

"The flow of Pythium is getting stronger" said Matsuki, interlacing his fingers "This may seem unimportant to you, but it is as much your problem as it is PSICorps."

"We _know_ that!" snapped Snow impatiently "It's not something we're ignoring! I just figured that PSICorps would do a better job of policing the whole thing."

"Rest assured" said Matsuki politely "We are doing everything in our power to bring this issue under control."

"Forgive me Colonel," said Cloud evenly "but I don't believe you came here just to reassure us on how well you're doing on the Pythium issue. So what exactly _do_ you want?"

Lightning gripped Cloud's hand supportively, but did not take her eyes off Matsuki…or her other hand off _Blazefire_.

Matsuki looked like he was working very hard to keep himself restrained but, nonetheless, held his tongue. That, however, did not stop McGregor from shooting the two of them filthy looks behind her commanders back.

"I merely wanted to explain about what happened at the excavation site"

"Oh this ought to be good" snarled Gadot. Matsuki ignored him.

"We were investigating the site as a prospective hideout for Pythium manufacturers; I believe you all were there looking for parts to fix your power generator?"

Lightning scoffed, like he didn't know exactly what they were doing.

"We did _not_ find Pythium manufacturers, but we did find a few members of the Aerowing guild with some…fascinating cargo. Illegal civilian Manadrives and this..."

He withdrew something else from his pocket, but Lightning stared, nonplussed. It was a tiny stone at least the size of a tennis ball, but a large crack in its face revealed an almost glassy substance underneath. Lightning watched as Matsuki offered it to Cloud, who took it with a look of fascination.

"Reminiscent of your Materia, correct Captain?"

Indeed, Cloud appeared to be thinking the same thing as he rolled up his sleeve and placed it to his skin. All eyes were watching in anticipation, but no matter how hard he pressed it against his arm, the stone sat placidly in place. Cloud shook his head with a mild look and held it back to the Colonel.

Matsuki waved his hand looking slightly disappointed "It is a trinket and does me little good. Anyway, the pilots in question have been taken into custody, but I am curious as to why a guild such as that would be transporting such compromising items."

"Why ask us?"

"Well, who better to ask these things than the scum who hire them?"

"WHAT?!" roared Gadot, getting to his feet and knocking over his chair.

"As I have said before, the actions of NORA are counterproductive to PSICorps and any act of insurrection will result in…unfortunate consequences."

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY_?!"

"Sit down Mr. Villiers or you'll damage those ribs further!" remarked Matsuki coldly.

"You should know: _you broke a couple of them_. Among other things"

Lightning followed his gaze to shoulder, the swelling of his bruised shoulder becoming pronounced. Her scathing look returned to the Colonel with a revived vigor.

"Man, you've got a lot of nerve coming here" shouted Gadot viciously "especially after what you pulled at the excavation site!"

The Colonel blinked " _Really_? The way _I_ remember it: there was a team of attention-seeking vigilantes intruding on a military operation!"

" _Military operation_?" cried Serah incredulously "You were snooping around hoping to find Pulsian weaponry for private PSICorps usage!"

Matsuki neither confirmed nor denied the allegation, although his shoulders visibly stiffened. With an uncharacteristically harsh expression, Serah shot with disgust:

"Your grandfather would be ashamed!"

What followed next happened very fast; a look of fury broke out over Matsuki's face and he grabbed the table and overturned it, shaking the room with a thunderous crash. There was a flash of steel and the whoosh of rushing air; all of the soldiers primed their weapons, following the upward moving steel. Snow rocketed to his feet, stepping between Serah and Matsuki. Maqui fell out of his chair with a cry of surprise; Gadot rocketed forward but immediately collapsed, howling in pain and clutching his leg.

Cloud remained seated, reaching out his arm and catching his dagger-like sword as it fell back into his hand, his opposing arm holding the _Ascalon_ directly over Matsuki's heart; many guns training on him.

"My late grandfather" hissed Matsuki speaking slowly and coldly "was, indeed, an honorable soldier who found the idea of Pulsian weaponry deplorable. However _that_ was closed minded idealism and he squandered his talents with a Captaincy of some tourist attraction."

Every one of them made some violent move towards him, stopped only by the sudden movement of the guards by the door.

Moving like her namesake, Lightning shot over to the PSICorps Sergeant and she felt a great thrill of suspense as two quick whirs of machinery found the two women standing with blades to each-others' throats. Rather than the jagged blade that her own gunblade had, McGregor's looked like an overlarge straight-razor that shared the austere, silvery color-scheme of its wielder.

Lightning's however, showed its experience through the various scratches on its face; the blade itself had been snapped in half but still very dangerous merely inches from McGregor's throat.

"I would recommend that you lower your weapons" said Matsuki acidly; Lightning could hear the priming of guns all around her.

"Don't forget _Captain_ , with a snap of my fingers: I could make you hole-ier than the Primarch."

"And with a flick of my wrist-" he raised the edge of the sword to Matsuki's chin (Lightning could feel the palpable tension as his soldiers guns trained on him) "-I could give you the closest shave of your life."

Lightning watched from the corner of her eye, as Matsuki and Cloud stared each other down hard; suddenly, Matsuki straightened himself up, chuckling amusedly, and brushing _Ascalon's_ blade away from his body. Lightning could feel weapons across the room lower, very slowly.

"Impressive, as always, Captain" Matsuki's voice had taken up the simpering tone always reserved for Cloud. Lightning shot the pathetic sycophant filthy looks behind his back, ones that Cloud could not give lest he break his stony poker face.

"I sincerely wish that you would consider hearing me out; my grandmother thinks it foolhardy, but I think differently. What you have, _what you are_ , is a gift. One not to be squandered or hidden. I can help you Captain, all you need do is ask."

Lightning's eye met Cloud's and they exchanged dark looks; Serah, Snow, and the NORA gang all watched on, with looks of confusion written across their faces.

"What are you-" began Snow, but Matsuki held up a hand.

"I will say no more on the matter" he said, turning to his soldiers and nodded; all of them filed out of the building. Only McGregor remained, her gunblade remained ready and at her side. Matsuki turned back to them:

"We will be in the vicinity for a few days longer. If you reconsider Captain, you know where to find us."

He turned with a sweep of his long coat and left without another word; McGregor cast them all one last smug look before turning on her heel and following suit (gunblade returning to its case with a graceful snap.

The room was filled with a stunned silence; the sound of the PSICorps regiment moving down the beach fading gently away. It wasn't until the shock of the abruptness of the coming and going storm had passed enough for Snow to recover first:

"God, what a, _colossal_ , ass!"

"Jeez, did you hear him" asked Yuj, who had squatted down to begin cleaning up the mess of the overturned table "calling you guys Captain and Sergeant when you haven't been military after all this time? You'd think it was Matsuki's life's mission to suck Cloud's-OUCH, _hey_!"

Lebreau had punched him in the ribs to end his sentence; she picked up shards of broken plates, shaking her head towards the door.

"I remember her from Bodhum. What do you think she had to do to get where she is now?"

"I think the better question is _who_ " replied Lightning sardonically.

"No, I think the better question" said Gadot loudly "Is what happened at the end. _Gift_?! Cloud, what the hell was he talking about?"

"Beats me," replied Cloud, but he spoke again at the attentive and, somewhat, disbelieving looks all around him. "You guys know Matsuki like I do: psychological torment is probably his second favorite hobby, behind physical bullying."

Snow scratched his head awkwardly "Yeah but… _something that shouldn't be hidden_? Are you sure…"

"Snow!" said Lightning sharply, causing Maqui and Serah to jump " _It doesn't mean anything_ "

Snow threw up his hands in mock surrender, when his eyes fell on the clock.

"Nearly noon, already. Guess that means we call the meeting. Alright, Yuj and Maqui, you guys take the first watch. Light and I will relieve you in three hours; remember, Gorgonopsids like to use the rocks north of the fields as an ambush point."

He moved gingerly towards the door continuing his instructions as Maqui and Yuj followed suit hauling their battered weapons with them.

Bidding goodbye to Serah, Lebreau, and Gadot (all of whom were cleaning up from Matsuki's little scene), Lightning exited the bar followed closely by Cloud.

"Man, he's a piece of work" grunted Cloud, returning the main and the dagger blades to his harness.

"McGregor was right though" replied Lightning "there's only so much longer General Matsuki can keep a leash on the Colonel. We're running out time where he's concerned."

Cloud put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder gently "And when the time comes to deal with it, we'll handle it."

Lightning grinned, squeezing his hand in return "When did you get to be so pragmatic?"

He shrugged but winced slightly; Lightning suddenly realized that the arm around her shoulders was Cloud's injured one.

"Are you alright? Do you think you should even go on your delivery?"

Cloud nodded, looking tired "Sazh has been having trouble with a stubborn merchant in a colony on the other side of the Steppe. I'm just going to see if I can't help repair that connection. I'll be alright Claire, I will."

He lowered his voice as he spoke her name; Lightning smiled appreciatively. He and Serah were the only ones in town that still knew her real name. Serah called her Light out of propriety and habit, but Cloud would only refer to her by her moniker when they were in public. When they were alone, he never called her Lightning.

"What about you?" he asked "Will you be alright on guard duty?"

Lightning chuckled "Of course. Besides, I'm gonna go see Lenora about this"

She held up _Blazefire_ with a twinge of sadness to see her once mighty weapon in ruins. The two turned towards each other, foreheads nuzzled together lovingly.

"Be careful out there."

"I will, you too."

Their lips met gently, the waves lapping gently over their boots. They broke apart slowly, reluctant to surrender each other's warmth.

Someone wolf-whistled.

Both of them turned very quickly and became slightly red-faced at the sight of the whooping and teasing villagers, returning for their lunch break. Lightning rolled her eyes with a playfully rude hand gesture in response. Cloud and many of them laughed.

With a promise to see each other later, Cloud turned and disappeared down the beach. Lightning watched him go with an unashamed grin. Unlike Snow or Serah, who became unbearably embarrassing when it came to their lovey-dovey farewells, she and Cloud rarely ever, openly, declared their love for each other anymore.

It was something that neither of them felt was necessary to say.

Turning in the opposite direction, Lightning walked down the beach with a small sigh. This visit wasn't going to be a fun one.

One of the smaller buildings near the beach was alive with the sounds of hammers and other tools as she approached; a chimney was spewing thick, black smoke.

There was a loud clatter that sounded like someone dropped something; Lightning's suspicions were confirmed from the loud exclamative that followed shortly after.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN FOOL!"

Lenora was raging at one of the young assistants she'd taken on since setting up shop in New Bodhum, who was hurriedly picking up a pile of metal bars.

She was a stocky woman of middle age, her overalls tied around her waist. Despite getting up in years, her body was well built from years of working with heavy machinery, and her long blonde hair (tied in a ponytail) was only slightly streaked with silver.

Lenora had been the resident engineer for Bodhum while Lightning was in the academy. A friend of the family's, she had always kept an eye on her and Serah until she was called to Euride Gorge.

The engineer turned, dragging a gnarled hand over a sweaty, exasperated face, when she saw Lightning moving towards her. A smile broke across her face.

"Hey there kiddo, how's it going?"

"Same as usual" was Lightning's response, curling an arm around the woman's neck, getting a nostril full of the perfumed scent of grease and machine oil in the woman's hair.

"I saw that PSICorps squad leave the bar," she said with a serious look on her face "what's that all about?"

"Nothing" said Lightning truthfully "Just Matsuki trying to flex his muscles."

Lenora spat on the ground grumpily "Feh, I never liked that kid. He was a royal…"

She called Matsuki a rather vicious name that caused one of Lenora's assistants to gasp in surprise. Pulling a box of cigarettes out of her pocket, she promptly popped one into her mouth and lit it with a small welding torch from her belt.

"So what can I do for you today, girl?"

With a deep, steadying breath, Lightning drew _Blazefire_ and held him up to his "mother". Lenora gagged on her cigarette smoke, glaring incredulously at the weapon.

"W-what the hell did you do?!" she coughed snatching the weapon, transforming the weapon for further inspection. She looked physically pained at the sight of the gunblade's broken blade "Jesus, what _did_ you do: drop a Behemoth on it?"

"Megistotherian, actually" explained Lightning "From the ambush on the fields the other day"

"Good lord" said Lenora disparagingly; she held the weapon even in her hands, inspecting it from all different angles. "This blade is trashed, completely unsalvageable. You didn't try firing this thing, did you?"

She looked relieved when Lightning shook her head, "Good. It looks like the barrel sustained a little damage, firing this would have been a _very_ bad idea."

"Can you fix him?"

Lenora laughed sardonically "Fix?! Jesus Light, you're not asking a whole lot, are you?"

"Is that a no?"

Lenora put a hand on her hip looking smug "C'mon Light, you know better than that. I can fix anything, provided I've got the parts…"

Suddenly the power flickered; Lightning turned towards the generator and then to Lenora with a cocked eyebrow.

"…That doesn't count" snapped Lenora, spraying Lightning with a cloud of terrible smelling smoke. "That is an overworked piece of crap. I can only do so much for that. The point is: I can fix _Blazefire's_ gun, the problem is that I don't have the right metals to repair the face and the blade. I'll have to put in an order with the Aerowing guild, and they won't be back for a few days at least."

Lightning frowned at the information "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Lenora smiled mischievously and disappeared into the back of the shop. She was gone for several minutes before returning, carrying a heavy black case; _Blazefire_ was not with her.

"You got lucky that I was able to save this from the fall. I lost a lot of good designs that day, but something just told me to grab this one."

Lenora opened the case with a snap and Lightning gasped in surprise.

Sitting in the foam casing was a sterling gunblade, identical _Blazefire_ in every way. Lightning took it in her hand and transformed it with a flick of the wrist and a whir of machinery; even the jagged blade was identical, gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

"How did you-?"

"It's traditional to forge a copy of a unique build" explained Lenora with a self-satisfied smile "Meet _Blazefire Saber's_ twin: _Blaze Edge_."

Lightning stared down at the weapon, thinking just how fitting of a name it was.

"Now the thing you gotta know about him" continued Lenora in an excited tone "is that he's different from his brother in one way. Your _Blazefire Saber_ was a semi-auto pistol fire gunblade; this puppy has two modes: burst fire & full auto. You can switch 'em on the face (she pointed to a single lever that flipped towards and away from her); be warned, you go full auto and this sucker will eat your ammo and I don't have enough bullets to spare, thanks to these idiots."

Lenora cast her assistants filthy looks as she pulled two fat, square drum magazines out of the case "You've only got two full clips, so use 'em wisely."

Lightning took the first and slapped it into place and pocketed the other. She smiled wide at the woman.

"Remember, I'm only loaning him to you. I'll get _Blazefire_ fixed as soon as I'm able, but once I do: I want _him_ back."

Lightning nodded "You got it. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do" chuckled Lenora, stomping her expended cigarette into the sand and promptly lighting another "You just be sure to bring the little one over to see me, ya hear?"

Lightning nodded again and the two women embraced in farewell. She was almost half way down the beach when one of the assistants dropped something else ("C'mon Eddie, what the hell are you doing to me?!").

She had passed Lebreau's bar, which was filling with the lunch rush, by the time she had taken _Blaze Edge_ out of the case to inspect him closer.

He was heavier than _Blazefire_ now that she thought of it; but it didn't feel like it would hamper her either. However, she gave the weapon a slight look of suspicion; it didn't have the history she had with its brother, but she gave herself a shake and she gripped the weapon tightly. It would take time but, undoubtedly, Lightning felt she would come to trust the weapon too.

Turning a corner, she collided with something very sturdy causing her to take several steps backward, _Blaze Edge_ nearly tumbling from her grip. As Lightning prepared to lay into whoever ran into her, she was silenced by that person, who was picking himself up off the ground, brushing the sand off his white pants.

"I'm sorry" he said with an uncommon sincerity. He stood back up letting Lightning get a full blast look at him: he was a tall, wiry youth, underneath a mop of light blue hair and he looked at her with a pair of striking green eyes.

"Everything appears to be in order, no harm done."

"Sorry about that" she said quietly, placing her weapon into his holster; she didn't recognize the boy, even though he could have been one of the many refugees from Eden, Palumpolum or Nautilius that had fled Cocoon after the fall, the boy still didn't register in her memory.

"It's funny isn't it," he said appearing to read onto Lightning's thoughts "How one can think they recognize everyone when there's a lot more than that person realizes."

Lightning sighed at his logic, "I guess when there's much on your mind it's difficult for a lot to register properly."

"I know exactly how you feel" he nodded, gazing up towards the pillar, "And a lot _has_ happened to put much on all of our minds."

Lightning stared at the boy curiously, he appeared no different from anyone else his age but (like Serah) he had wisdom well beyond his years.

"Did you have family that died in the fall?" she questioned curiously, intrigued by him.

"No," he said in a small voice "But I have known a lot of death in my time."

Lightning listened intently; he reminded her a lot of herself and just how sad and angry of a person she had been before her life changing experience as a l'Cie.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled "First I bump into you and then I waste your time with my senseless babbling."

Lightning shook her head, not at all considering his words babbling.

"Sometimes you just need an ear that will listen" she replied gently, earning her a humble smile from him.

"And it's much appreciated" he passed Lightning to continue on his way.

"Oh, by the way Lightning" he called turning back to her "My name's Sam: _Sam Aker_."

Lightning nodded, committing the boy's name to memory, and the boy continued down the street. As she turned to continue towards the pillar, Lightning froze as a realization crashed over her: she never told him her name, so how did he know? She turned back to look at him again only to discover that Sam was nowhere in sight. Her eyes scanned the beach: he could not have disappeared not in the time it took to turn around.

Startled and very much confused, Lightning could only stand and stare into the emptiness.

 **UPDATED! Well, here it is: the long awaited sequel to** _ **Heart of the Warrior/A Lightning Struck Heart**_ **. Thanks for being so patient, I hope this one brings as much pleasure that the other two did. Don't forget to review for me, Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2, part 1

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII or XIII OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS…ALL OF THAT WOULD BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.**

It was cool in the early morning. Cloud leaned back against the doorframe doused in the gentle breeze and lulled by the gentle crashing of the waves.

The merchant had given him and Sazh quite a headache yesterday. From his age and experience, it was little wonder that the many wanted him in charge of their colony; shrewd and boisterous, if it hadn't been for Sazh quick thinking into using his supply of Bacchus Wine to loosen him up, they might have never persuaded him into establishing a trade line with the Aerowing Guild.

He had gotten back very late last night. Claire was so deeply asleep last night that he felt bad at the prospect of bothering her smelling strongly of alcohol and dust. As their one-roomed cottage was very sparsely furnished, he had camped out on the porch, blanketed by Ramias and her warm, feathered wings.

BLEEEAAAARGH!

Cloud's eyes snapped open, glancing around bleary-eyed for the source of the new sound. As the sound repeated itself, Cloud felt the tension in his shoulders melt away in spite of the queasiness that swept over him at the horrendous sound of Claire's morning sickness.

He stretched and reached for his phone, whose clock read 6:37 am. Cloud sighed tiredly at barely two hours of sleep, but slowly began to throw sticks onto the fire pit and huddled over it until the faint embers blazed into revival.

Claire retched again as Cloud crossed over to the pitcher of spring water they kept on their table and began to fill the kettle.

Since the fall, the two of them had since set up their home slightly off of the village, keeping to their preference for being quiet. And with the generator working hard enough to provide New Bodhum with power, the Strife's had simply opted to live without it. In a way, Cloud found it cathartic living "off the grid" (as Maqui liked to call it) and just reveling in the normalcy of the moment.

Feeling the heat of the fire on his knees as he mixed the bitter, aromatic powder into the water, Cloud promptly placed it into the flames. _Coffee_ ; it was the only thing that either of them could make without incinerating or accidentally poisoning each other.

He leaned back, rubbing his temples, against the doorframe and expelling a large yawn. Although exhausted from the length and tedium of the previous day, sleep had not come as easily as Cloud had expected.

 _What you have_ , _what you are_ , _is a gift_. _One not to be squandered or hidden_. _I can help you Captain_ , _all you need do is ask_.

He snorted derisively, removing the screaming kettle from the fire, at the brown-nosed, half-hearted addition of helping him; Matsuki only said what he expected people _wanted_ to hear and rarely ever meant it even then. Nevertheless, Cloud lightly but repeatedly tapped the crown of his spiked head against the doorframe, panged with the guilt of his lie to NORA.

By the time that PSICorps and its nosy leader had left them in peace, Cloud had had to cover for the troublesome note Matsuki had left in his wake. The man's words had struck a chord with Cloud, and it had been bothering him ever since. Thrusting a hand into his pocket, the spikey-haired man withdrew the tiny stone that Matsuki had left him. He stared at it for the longest time; what was it about this tiny stone that had interested the young Colonel so much? Moreover, Cloud thought, why did he automatically think it had something to do with _him_?

He clutched his chest absentmindedly.

"Hey"

Cloud's gaze was stolen upward; Claire was smiling at him, her face was sweaty, pale, and green tinged. Ramias slinked away, allowing her to sit down beside the spikey-haired man.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad" replied Claire accepting the tin cup of coffee offered "That's the first time in a while that I've had morning sickness. I ask you: how is it that, after all the crazy stuff that each of us has seen _this_ is the weirdest thing to happen?"

Cloud chuckled distractedly, "Yeah…very"

He could feel Claire shift and her eyes on him.

"You still thinking about what Matsuki said?"

Cloud smiled; Claire did always seem to know what was going on with him, even when he clammed up. He did not reply, but somehow knew that she took his silence as confirmation.

"I know" said Claire placing a hand on his shoulder "It's been on my mind too. Listen, I'm proud of you for not folding to Matsuki."

"It was harder than I thought" admitted Cloud quietly, brushing his hand across his forehead "I feel bad, lying about it to Snow and the others, but Matsuki learned too much from what I did at Palumpolum."

"That wasn't your fault" said Claire sternly "Sephiroth took over. That's on him, _not you_!"

Cloud shook his head "That's not entirely true.

"I mean" he added upon seeing her horrified expression "Sephiroth took over, but I was still there. Like I was in the back seat in my own head; I can still see them, those men I killed…"

Even as he spoke, the visions of that day in Palumpolum swam before his eyes. He could still vividly see their looks of terror; hear their screams… _smell their blood_.

"Matsuki is smart" said Cloud after a moment to collect himself, realizing instantly that he was still clutching his chest tightly. "But he's young. If he's not careful, he'll end up another Rufus Shinra. It terrifies me just how far men will go for power."

Gentleness caressed his taut hand as Claire curled her fingers around his knuckles.

"Even if he wants Sephiroth" she said soothingly "Matsuki would never get him; Dahaka cured you. _He's gone_."

Again, Cloud shook his head

"Dahaka cured me of _Mako Withdrawal_ " explained Cloud soberly "but my body still plays host to JENOVA Cells. I can still feel him, even now. Whether I like it or not: Sephiroth is a part of me. And as long as that connection is still there he'll always have a way back…"

Cloud's voice died as soon as the words slipped from his mouth. The truth of the matter was that: he was not afraid of Sephiroth nor was he concerned with Matsuki's desire for him either. What _did_ scare him was that either of them would come after Claire… _or their family_.

When he admitted this to Claire, Cloud could only look at his wife as her hand moved to his chest; she stared at it for a long while before looking pale aqua deep into Mako Blue. When she spoke, Claire's tone was neither angry nor stern, but resolute.

"I don't care what kind of cells there are in you; _you belong to us_. If anything happens, we've stopped Sephiroth before and we'll do it again; and Matsuki can try all he wants, I know several people that would be willing to have a crack at him. I will _not_ give you up to Matsuki and I damn sure _won't_ let Sephiroth take you again."

Cloud stared at her in stunned disbelief; he couldn't understand how she always managed to be the strong one, even when the situation was at its most frustrating. But still, Claire never once gave up, and from the look in her eyes, had no intention of quitting on him yet. Cloud smiled in silent appreciation, nuzzling his forehead against hers.

The pinkette was smiling as she rose, guiding him towards the house. There was a hungry, lustful look filled in her face, her cherry lips curled bewitchingly as she pulled him onto their bed. A similar look split across his face, and Cloud leaned in to claim her mouth with his own.

 **~o0o~**

Cloud returned very slowly but did not open his eyes.

The sun was high and bright against his eyelids and he could hear a splash from outside; smiled; Ramias loved fish for lunch.

He laid there, breathing in the strawberry fragrance and feeling the warmth against his naked form. Cloud smiled privately to himself as his hand traced down her slender form and halting on the flesh of her belly. Cloud lay there, holding Claire close, reveling in one of the moments when he could honestly call himself happy.

He felt something soft and warm gently grip his hand.

"Morning" murmured Claire.

"G'morning" he whispered back "How do you feel?"

"Mmmm, better now" she shrugged

"That's good" he yawned "You hungry?"

She fidgeted around so that pale aqua looked deeply in to Mako blue "Not for food"

Cloud smiled as she leaned over and placed her lips squarely on his; Cloud cradled her head in his hands, his tongue mutually invading her mouth. Slowly tracing his fingers down the length of her leg, Cloud kissed Claire as if to permanently embed her taste in his memory, savoring her flavor and holding her tenderly.

They broke away in time to feel the cottage shake; the shrill whine of an engine cut across the air.

"What the hell?" said Cloud, exchanging confused looks with Claire. Leaping out of bed and charging towards the door in all of his glory, Cloud's eyes averted upwards just in time to watch the old patched airship, its rudders rattling and engine sputtering loudly.

"An Aerowing ship?"

"I thought they wouldn't be here for a few days" said Claire, tossing Cloud his clothes. The pair dressed quickly, Cloud jumping to pull his boot on as he ran outside upsetting the cold kettle and staining pallid sand black.

The two exchanged looks as a newer, sleek black ship trailed, with a near silent hum, overhead.

 _A PSICorps vessel_!

Both ships flew straight towards the village; a loud 'BANG' echoing throughout the air. Jumping onto the great wolfish motorcycle, Cloud stomped down on the starter with all of his might and _Fenrir's_ engine roared to life. As Claire leapt gracefully onto the bike, the two raced at top speed (Ramias clicked her beak indignantly at them) towards New Bodhum.

It was a short distance between the Strife's cottage and the town, made even shorted by the blurring speed of the bike; easing the brake, Cloud brought _Fenrir_ to a screeching halt at the sight before them. The two airships hovered in the air as though in a standoff; a large metal crate lay flat in the sand beneath the PSICorps vessel, which seemed to be doing its best to keep the Aerowing ship from landing.

There was already a large crowd gathering on the beach. From beneath the earsplitting hum of the two engines, Cloud could make out the roaring, chaotic voices of the villagers as they shouted in unison. As he and Claire pushed through the crowd, the reason soon became apparent.

Crowded around the downed crate was a group of six armored soldiers and their silver clad leader.

Snow, with Serah close behind him, stepped forward and bellowed "What is this? What's going on here McGregor?"

"Gifts" said McGregor haughtily "A peace offering from Colonel Matsuki."

"A peace offering?" Claire whispered incredulously into Cloud's ear "This ought to be good."

They watched as a pair of teenagers, one with a mop of blue hair and a sword tied to his belt and the other with green hair and a stern expression, climbed onto the crate and began to open it. Cloud stared at them, frowning, for a moment, running their faces through his mind in attempt to identify them but found that he could not.

"Who are those two?" he whispered loud enough for only Claire to hear.

"The kid with the sword is named Sam Aker" she replied as they finally pried the crate open "Met him yesterday. _No idea_ who's with him."

Cloud watched them with furrowed brows as they flung the crate's lids aside; many exchanged looks as Sam's expression shifted into one of bored disappointment.

"Well?" asked Gadot impatiently " _What is it_?"

"What're you blind?" snapped Lenora through a cloud of cigarette smoke "That's a weapons canister. Judging from its size: I'd say it has enough guns and ammo to arm every man, woman, and child in town."

The boy with green hair reached inside and pulled out a gun with a look of disgusted incredulity, while Sam withdrew a single bullet the size of his hand which he promptly tossed to the woman with an amused grin.

"Bingo"

The crowd erupted raucously and excitedly as the mechanic inspected the item with hawk-like eyes.

"And some high-grade stuff too" she said at last turning an evil look on McGregor "But at what cost, I wonder."

"None, ma'am" said one of the soldiers to McGregor's left "Colonel Matsuki is insistent on making sure that the colonists are…"

"Don't insult me you insipid twit!" snarled Lenora "Nothing's free when Eli Matsuki is involved, _so out with it_!"

Cloud grinned privately; Claire had always told him that Lenora was a firecracker. But with a brutal vocabulary that could put even Cid to shame, he reasoned that she was closer to an unexploded bomb.

Though her eyes could have shot poison, McGregor smiled calmly "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my men Lenora. But like I said before: it is a gift from the Colonel with his sincerest compliments."

" _Gift_?" said Snow incredulously "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Tell me," said the boy named Sam "what kind of compliment is it when the giver can't even bother to present the gift right-side up?"

The villagers roared with laughter as McGregor flushed an ugly color.

"The Colonel has always" said the Silver Sergeant coldly "been concerned with the well-being of the survivors of the fall."

"Since when?" rang out a voice from behind.

All heads turned at the same time. The Aerowing ship had finally touched down on the beach, its bay doors swung wide open. Tromping up the beach was a tall man in a green pilot jacket, and a teenager with striking silver-colored hair.

"Like she says" said Hope with an unusually fierce expression "Matsuki never does _anything_ unless there's a benefit for him."

Looking towards the crowd, Hope smiled in silent greeting; the NORA gang each flashed him a grin and thumbs up, and Serah waved excitedly; Cloud himself nodded welcomingly.

Hope looked so different in the time since they had last seen him: at sixteen his face was beginning to lose its boyish features and his silver hair had grown slightly longer. A large boomerang was strapped to the back of his violently orange hoodie, and he carried himself differently as well: _confidently_.

McGregor smiled nastily "Well, well, well, _President_ Estheim to what do we owe this honor?"

"You know good and well there's no such person" said Hope coldly, although his ears burned a bright red, "And I could ask _you_ the same thing. Don't you have orders from the Council to return to Cocoon?"

"Colonel Matsuki has had suspicions that the circulation of Pythium originates from here on Pulse. We are investigating-"

" _Even if it's against your orders_?"

"This world is full of dangers" said McGregor "You ought to know with the company you keep."

She cast an acidic smile towards Sazh (who glared back scathingly).

"You should talk"

The silver-haired young man stared angrily at the Silver-Sergeant, but looked as surprised as everyone else when she shot forth her arm and snatched his wrist, holding it high. Cloud exchanged looks of surprise with Claire at the sight of Hope's hand, which was practically mummified in bandages.

"Members found guilty of smuggling illegal civilian Manadrives," she said pointing an accusing finger towards the egg-shaped devices on his belt "who knows _what else_ they're guilty of?"

"That's bull and you know it" shouted Sazh furiously "Those pilots were only taking food and spare parts to colonies in need. Helping people! _Unlike the military_!"

McGregor smiled cruelly as her fingers tightened around Hope's knuckles; the boy's face twitched with a flash of pain. Cloud felt Claire shift beside him, sensing she was ready to charge the woman. However the blue-haired young man leapt from the weapon canister and grasped her wrist tightly. Hope's hand fell away with a look of immense relief on its owners face.

"That's enough" he said firmly. Cloud found himself immediately impressed by the action, watching as Sam stood holding the struggling McGregor and, either very bravely or nonchalantly, ignoring the rifle pointed directly at his head.

"Release me now!" barked McGregor, tugging at his grasp. With one large pull, Sam obliged with a courteous smile, sending the Silver Sergeant toppling to the ground; the villagers gasped in unison.

Shoving away the soldier who had stooped to help, McGregor bolted back onto her feet with her Razor-like Gunblade in hand. Silence rang out across the beach and all eyes were on the two.

" _How dare you_?!"

"Actually, I didn't do anything" said the boy with a shake of his head "You did that on your own."

McGregor bared her teeth in outrage "Who do you think you are?"

He smiled mischievously; McGregor's eyes widened as she charged, expelling an infuriated shout.

CLANG!

With a lightning fast motion, Sam drew the sword at his belt, revealing the pallid, bone-like blade, which hit the hilt of McGregor's gunblade with a resounding clash. The strike tugged the weapon out of her hand and it soared into the ground by Snow's feet (who leapt back with a cry of surprise). McGregor stared from it to the blade at her chest.

Cloud blinked furiously; he couldn't quite describe it, but it was almost as if the boy had physically changed. His impish grin had been replaced with a look of coldest fury and his amused voice had turned into a dangerous growl.

" _Do_. _Not_. _Test_. _Me_."

No. He had likely imagined it. But for the smallest second, Cloud could have sworn he saw the boys eyes turn from a striking green to a shimmering blue.

"Alright, that's enough!" shouted Lenora pushing the blade away to stand between them; and almost as soon as Cloud had thought he'd seen it, it was gone. The boy's grin had returned and he lowered his blade as if it had all been a huge joke.

"You," Lenora raised a finger as dangerously as the boy's sword; she hesitated for a moment, looking the boy over as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of him before settling on " _Down boy_."

Whether or not her words had meant to be insulting or not, Cloud was positive that the boy neither knew nor cared as he sheathed his sword with an amused grin.

" _And you_ " she said turning towards McGregor " _Leave_!"

McGregor, who had stooped to recover her weapon, stared as if the woman had just hit her "I— _what_?!"

"Your Colonel's idea of generosity is little more than bribery" spat the mechanic "And we'll be damned if we accept this only to be under his thumb! So take it and get out!"

"W-wh-wha-" spluttered a thoroughly flustered McGregor "W-what is-how can-how dare-"

"Don't make us sick the kid on you again!" bellowed Gadot; several in the crowd roared with approval, along with a slew of insults, while the majority stared longingly at the crate of weapons being rejected.

Running a hand through her hair, the Silver Sergeant stiffened her shoulders in an attempt to regain her composure.

"The Colonel anticipated you might react this way" she snarled, her voice was filled with contempt and restraint. "Ungrateful though you may be, the Colonel insists on this. These will remain, do with them as you will. Gentlemen, let's move out!"

As the soldiers shuffled off towards their airship, McGregor cast one final dirty look at them.

" _You will regret this decision_!"

The crowd erupted into conversation as the airship lifted off before disappearing as a black streak in the sky. As the whine of the engines faded into the distance, the happiest of the group turned towards the blue-haired young man, clapping him on the back and roaring their approval.

"Well done kid."

"Yeah it was! Say, what's your name boy?"

"Er, thank you" said Sam with a modest nod "The name's Sam Aker."

"Well thanks," said Snow slapping the boy genially on the back "We owe you one, you and your…hey, where'd your buddy go?"

As soon as the words left the tall blonde's mouth, Cloud's head turned so fast that he nearly cricked his neck. He was not the only one either as many heads in the crowd turned in searching but found the unbelievable truth: _the green-haired boy had simply vanished_.

"Eh" said Sam in a bored tone "Don't worry about him. He's not a very social guy anyway."

"Thanks" said Hope "I owe you one."

"It's not a problem" but Sam's expression was one of colossal disappointment "but truth be told, I handled that wrong."

"What're you talking about?" cheered Maqui "That was- _the single most reckless thing I've ever seen_!"

Lenora's voice cut through the elation and cheers like a knife " _and he's right_ : if he had handled that correctly, there would have been no need for him to draw his sword at all. In the long run that may have caused us more trouble than it was worth!"

She popped a cigarette into her mouth and to Cloud's immense surprise she smiled. "Good job kid."

Sam stared at her, looking at the woman as if he'd never seen anything like her before.

" _For what_?"

"For showing that bitch she can't just walk into our town and do whatever she wants."

As the crowd whooped and clapped in approval, Sazh turned towards them with his usual smile. 

"Supplies are in the airship, I'll need help unloading."

There was a mutual groan of relief and excitement but before everyone could run off towards Sazh's ship

"And the rest of you" barked Lenora "Get back to work! We've got a lot to do if you want to eat tonight!"

While part of the group (lead by Gadot and Lebreau) followed Sazh to his airship, the remainder (lead by a grumbling Maqui and Yuj) shuffled off towards the fields. The crate of weapons remained where it was in the middle of the beach, with everyone staunchly ignoring it.

Cloud and Claire joined the others to help unload the airship, each taking an armful of heavy crates.

"You all know what to do" instructed Serah from behind her own crate "Food and Supplies go to the storehouse behind the bar, and all parts and fuel to Lenora's shop!"

It didn't take long to unload their supplies…especially when only two crates per item was designated for their village.

"Is that everything?" asked Claire as she and Snow set down a large box of what looked like large green carrots.

"Yup" grunted Sazh stretching his back "Two crates of spices, ten pounds of smoked Sahagin, twelve pounds of butchered Behemoth meat, seven dozen Michrochu eggs; seeds for your fields, fuel, parts, and enough Gysahl Greens to last the month. Things have been a lot easier since the colonies started trading amongst each other."

Cloud couldn't help but nod; with Cocoon on its own road to recovery, its citizens had been less than willing to lend aide and supplies to the colonists. So they worked together to make it; Captain Matsuki had been integral in establishing trade guilds that would work with Cocoon and supply trades between the colonists.

New Bodhum, ironic to its seaside setting, was a farming village; sure they could catch fish whenever they needed, but the bordering fields were rich and fertile enough to grow vegetables and wheat, which is what their village contributed in exchange. He cast a grateful look at the green carrots; a few settlers from Nautilius had taken to cultivating and harvesting Gysahl Greens, which they quickly found out had no purpose being eaten but had an unintentional function. Local flocks of wild Chocobo's had taken a shine to villagers willing to impart the greens to them; Cloud himself had made the suggestion of establishing a relationship with the Chocobo's which could help them all in the long run.

"Sorry we don't have our crops gathered" said Cloud looking the pilot in the face "We weren't expecting you for a few more days."

"Sorry about the surprise" said Sazh "I was contacted by the Academy. Their council needed me to bring something to Gran Pulse quickly."

"What?" said Snow

Sazh pointed with his chin and two blonde heads turned simultaneously. They watched as Claire and Hope moved towards Lenora's Garage, deep in conversation, arms filled with a small, heavy crate; his face twitched in pain and the box tumbled from his hands, sending various cables and parts spilling into the sand, his bandaged hands withdrew into the sleeves of his jacket. Claire caught Cloud's eye as she and the boy stooped to recover the items.

"Tell Lebreau" Cloud whispered to Snow "to get a bowl of hot water ready."

If Snow was confused (and by the look on his face, he was) he didn't say a word as he moved towards the bar. Cloud reached into his pocket and withdrew a small golden orb, one of his trusted Materia. With a deep breath and the oddest sensation surging through him he placed it against his skin and watched it disappear into his flesh; his should was now shining like a golden star. Giving Claire a nod, he watched as she led the boy towards the bar.

"C'mon" he could hear her say "We need to talk."

"If you can wait a bit" Cloud said turning towards the pilot "We can get our supplies to you soon."

"I can wait" sighed Sazh, his hands on his hips "But not for long. I got deliveries to make"

"If you need, I can help"

Both men turned; Sam stood behind them at the ready. Before any instinct would allow him to accept, a thrill of mistrust surged up Cloud's spine, the image of his transfigured face swam into sharp focus.

"Are you sure?" asked Cloud fighting to keep his voice even "What about your friend?"

"Ah" said the boy with a laugh "don't worry about him. He'll get along fine without me."

Striking green eyes locked with Mako Blue; Cloud stared into him hard. He had no reason to be so doubtful of the young man, but he couldn't shake the sight of his cold fury.

 _No, that was wrong_. That could have been a trick of the eye, brought on by sleep deprivation, for all he knew. And no matter how hard he looked and studied, Sam's green eyes remained just so, with no inclination that they had or would ever be blue. In spite of himself, he nodded.

Sazh lead the boy away with a genial clap on the shoulder, but the spikey-haired man could not shake the inexplicable chill that suddenly overcame him. Giving himself a shake, he moved himself towards the bar.

He found his wife seated at a table with Hope, Snow, and Serah; all three of them were staring at the boy's bandaged hands. Pushing up his solitary sleeve Cloud took a seat beside the boy.

"C'mon" he said quietly "Give me your hands."

At that moment, Lebreau emerged with a large bowl that had been filled with steaming water. He took the boys hands in his own; slowly removing the bandages mummifying them, he felt the lurch in his stomach against the chorus of aghast gasps.

Hope's hands were raw and black with burns, several spots on the fingers had withered to reveal the sinew and bone beneath; blood oozed from the palms and knuckles, a tell-tale sign for the spikey-haired man.

 _Fresh_.

"Deep breath" said Cloud pushing Hope's sleeves up past his elbows "This'll sting a bit."

Easing the silver-haired boy's hands towards the water, Cloud gently submerged them. Hope's face contorted into a mask of anguish and a mist of red was rising slowly to the surface of the water. Placing his own hand on top of the water, Cloud could see the shine of the Materia and could feel the gust of white surge down his arm and into the water. The contents of the bowl shimmered as brightly as the sun on the sea for a few seconds before returning to normal. Cloud repeated this action. And then a third time, but did not speak until the fourth repetition.

"How long have you had these?"

"A few weeks now" said Hope "It's only bad because of McGregor."

"Geez kid!" exclaimed Snow, his face a mixture of revulsion and pity "What happened?!"

Cloud sent another spell surging into the water and the tension in Hope's face gave way to a look of relief.

"The council was attacked"

"What?!" Cloud stood as fast as Claire had, his hand sank into the bowl and sent water splashing everywhere.

"Yeah" said Hope who had begun to flex his fingers beneath the water "a few were attacked in their homes, and then again while in session. Everyone's pretty shaken up, but nobody got hurt."

"Except for you" said Claire sardonically.

Hope waved her off "If a few Manadrive burns are the price for keeping the Academy's leaders safe then it's no problem."

"Do you have any idea who's behind it?" asked Snow. The room immediately went silent under the annoyed glare the boy was giving his tall friend. But Hope was not alone; Cloud himself had turned, a little stunned, at the question. Claire, Serah, and Lebreau were all giving him the same exasperated glare.

"Er, yeah" said Snow, who bowed his head slightly, his ears turning scarlet " _Matsuki_ "

Hope rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh "The worst part is knowing and having no proof; there's no substantiating evidence that links him or PSICorps to the attacks."

"Does the rest of the council suspect him?" asked Serah

"If they do" said Hope, his face illuminated by the twentieth flash of Cloud's healing spell "I doubt they'd do anything; Matsuki's influence goes deeper than I think most of them realize, both militantly and politically."

"When you first got here," said Claire evenly "McGregor called you President Estheim, what's that about?"

"That's just more political stuff" explained Hope "The Academy is calling for a consolidated leader; an elected one who could unite the people of Cocoon again. But the problem is: the council is made up mostly of Sanctum Officials. If any of them volunteer for the position…"

"…it'd be no different than electing another Raines, and reinstating the Sanctum" finished Claire, who balled her fist so tightly that her knuckles popped.

"Exactly" said Hope "but General Matsuki proposed another option: to nominate the only non-military Sanctum official currently on the council."

" _You're father_ "

Hope nodded; Snow fidgeted in his seat, pummeling his palm with his knuckles "And let me guess" he hissed " _Colonel_ Matsuki didn't like that idea?"

"Oh no, he loved the idea" growled Hope sarcastically "As far as he's concerned, my father's just an economist who has no place in the world of politics. And he's winning the civilians favor, giving them gifts like you guys got today, and even more so with that stupid speech he gave."

"Oh yeah I remember that" said Snow "some crap about: _uniting under a crown_?"

Snow burst into laughter; however, at the look on the silver-haired boy's face, a thrill of ominousity surged through Cloud as he and Claire exchanged incredulous looks.

It had been one of the biggest governmental moments since reestablishing the peace; Matsuki had made a very passionate (though how much of it he actually meant was questionable) case about a new leader. He had used the term 'King' several times, which had been surprisingly well received by the people.

"You're kidding" said Claire " _He was serious about that_?!"

"Apparently so," snorted Hope derisively " _King Matsuki_ ; that's all we need. With all the popularity he's garnering: militarily, politically, popularity; my father, General Matsuki, and I are worried that he might attempt a coup d'état."

After a fiftieth flash of light, the water now cool beneath his fingers, Cloud nodded at the boy. Hope removed his hands from the bowl and let out a small cry of surprise. Cloud's spell had done its job; his hands were fully repaired but looked as though they had been replaced by inflated latex gloves. The once raw and burnt skin had been replaced with newly regrown bubbles that were pale and pink; the fingers were straight, stiff, and bloated looking.

Taking them in his hands, Cloud began slowly bending the fingers forward, backward, and at each joint, rubbing his thumb along them in massaging strokes.

"Keep them moving" instructed Cloud "it'll help break in the new skin; once you get circulation going your hands will start feeling normal again."

The boy nodded graciously and began awkwardly fumbling his hands in each other with a look of determination on his face.

"So is that why you're here?"

Hope nodded, ceasing in his vigorous rubbing to push his fingers as far out as he could manage and then back inward.

"We know that PSICorps is involved with this ring of Pythium distribution, we only need to prove it. If I can find evidence that ties the Colonel to it as well, the council will be able to discredit him."

"Where would you start?" asked Snow, watching as Serah moved over next to the boy and began to pick up the massaging motions that Cloud had demonstrated.

"Well" said Hope with a rather sheepish look "I'd been thinking about that the whole way from Cocoon and didn't really come up with anything. But now that I know McGregor is hanging around, I can just follow her."

"Great" said Snow with his usual grin returning in all of its vigor "That sounds like a plan I could get behind!"

Cloud exchanged looks with Claire and nodded. He couldn't help but stare proudly at the teenager; he had personally seen how far he had come since their journey two years prior. The maturity that he had gained changed him significantly from the timid kid he had once been, and Cloud and Claire exchanged beaming smiles.

Like an electric jolt throughout his body, Cloud reached down into his pocket and withdrew the tiny stone, the glassy surface beneath its cracked face gleaming in the sun.

"Here" he said, placing the stone before the silver-haired boy "Matsuki gave this to me. He brought it to me because he thought it was Materia, but it isn't, I'm not sure what it is. I'm not sure why he was so interested in it, but according to him: he found it in the Subterra near Oerba. It could be a clue."

Hope stared intensely at the tiny stone, as though his very gaze could cut around the craggy surface, pausing in his feverish flexing to examine it with bloated fingers.

" _Interesting_ " he said sounding much more like a scientist than a government spy "I've never seen a crystal like this before. You're right, I don't think its Materia but it's clearly not Pulsian either.

"Do you mind if I hold onto this? For further study?"

As he nodded, goosebumps erupted across Cloud's skin as a scream ripped across the air; time seemed to freeze in place as the serenity of the day had suddenly changed to the sound of scrapping and toppling chairs as he and Claire stood.

A large, monstrous shriek echoed across the sea.

 **Hey you guys; I'm so sorry for such a long wait between chapters. A lot has happened to me since April: I was dealing with my last semester of college and graduation (top of my class if I may take a moment to brag), some family issues, and a few other things. I hope a long (if uneventful) chapter makes up for the absence, but I can promise some action in the following chapter. Regardless, I hope you liked it, Happy Holidays, and…well you guys know the drill :-).**


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII or XIII OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS…ALL OF THAT WOULD BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.**

" _What was that_?!" said Hope shooting to his feet.

Without a sound, Cloud moved swiftly out of the bar, followed closely by Claire and Snow. The spikey toe-head began running every rational explanation through his head but it still didn't add up to him. It couldn't be another Gorgonopsid attack, Yuj and Maqui were on watch; they weren't the greatest in terms of fighting skill but they knew enough to hold their own. And no matter how he tried to reason it (watching through horrified eyes as the farming group came fleeing back into town screaming), the pack they often fought with would never assail the air with that haunting chorus of yelps, roars, and other cries.

"WHAT" demanded Lenora, marching out of her shop, followed by Gadot and her startled looking apprentices "IN THE BLOODIEST OF HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Hey" called Claire, rushing out onto the beach to stop one of the fleeing group. A buff man, wearing a tattered basketball jersey and terrified expression, fell to his knees at her feet. Claire grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and spoke firmly " _What happened_?!"

"W-w-we th-th-thought…" he stammered manically "…th-they were everywhere!"

Claire gave the man a sharp smack around the head.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she barked "Was it the Gorgonopsid pack again?!"

Claire's answer came swiftly; multiple necks snapped upward towards the rock walls that guarded the town. Cloud's stomach plummeted at the soft popping sounds that drifted across the air.

The sound of distant gunfire.

Mako Blue met with Pale Aqua and the two moved with soundless coordination. Cloud led the charge over to the _Fenrir_ , throwing one leg over the bike and his ears being treated to the growling of the engine as it roared to life. There was a dull ' _flump_ ' from behind and the whir of machinery; Claire had perched herself on the rear of the bike, crouched low and her gunblade in its gun-form at the ready.

"Just go!" roared Snow as he and the others ran for the old truck, Gadot and Lebreau each brandishing their battered weaponry "We'll catch up!"

With a small nod, Cloud pushed in the clutch and floored the accelerator. The motorcycle's large tires skidded slightly in the sand, but their enduring build quickly caught traction and its two riders zoomed off.

Dirt kicked up in thick plumes and the walls of the canyon-like rocks ran together like wet paint as the two barreled down the road. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he strained his ears against the roaring engine and focusing on the nearing gunfire.

"Hang on" cried Cloud; throwing all of his weight forward before pulling back with all of his strength, the front wheel leapt off the ground and suddenly his vision was sideways. Battling against the vertigo as they ascended the world corrected itself as the bikes front wheel touched back down. Clamping down on the break, Cloud felt a familiar wave of nausea wash over him as they came to a halt.

The sight before them was one of total chaos. Down the ridge, the once carefully tilled patch of earth lay in trampled ruin as dozens of the spiked tiger-like monsters thundered across the plain. Exchanging looks with Claire, the spikey-haired man watched as the pinkette rested the butt of her gunblade against her shoulder. She squeezed the trigger and a burst of flame erupted from the barrel of her silvery weapon. Naturally, the new weapon obeyed her as readily as her old one had as its bullets flew straight through the skull of the nearest creature and sprayed the ground with gore.

As the slain Gorgonopsid dropped to the ground, the rushing crowd of its pack not even sparing a glance towards the body, a small twinge plucked at Cloud's heart. Three small pups stopped in their tracks, crowding around the fallen creature, howling in misery. Suddenly, a much older Gorgonopsid with a heavily scarred snout growled menacingly at the three, who promptly fell back in with the rest of the pack (their tails tucked pitifully between their legs).

The tiger-like creature turned its dark green eyes upward and stared fiercely at the pair; immediately Cloud recognized him as the leader of the pack. A fierce and cunning creature that had so plagued them, that Cloud could only watch in utter surprise, as it creature merely imparted a snarl towards the two before falling back in line with his pack.

" _What the hell was that_?" asked Claire, shouldering her weapon and exchanging confused looks with her husband. The spikey-haired man shrugged, an ominous chill surging down his back. Something was terribly wrong with this situation. The Gorgonopsids didn't take the deaths of their pack members laying down, but to just up and abandon one of their own after being attacked…

A sudden rustling garnered his attention and both husband and wife snapped their necks upward. Looking over the ridge and out onto the Archylte, Cloud could only watch with a mixture of shock and horror as hundreds of monsters rampaged across the steppe. The skies were riddled with the flapping of dozens of winged monsters and the ground trembled beneath their very feet as behemoths frothed and snarled as they charged.

 _What the hell was going on here_?

A sharp yell stole his attention from the sight of fleeing beasts; across the ridge, brandishing their weapons and waving their arms to get their attention, were Maqui and Yuj.

Before either of them could ask what either of them was doing, the words faltered in Cloud's very throat as the very world trembled under his feet. Snapping his neck back out towards the Steppe, he could feel the blood drain from his face.

A large cloud of dust began to rise towards the horizon, when over the farthest hill a tortoise-like creature of titanic proportions came lumbering at top speed. Then came a second; a third followed closely by a fourth; soon enough, both of the Strife's could only watch in horror at the charging herd of Adamantoise, storming straight towards them.

Cloud could hardly speak, winded from the sight of the army of mountainous creatures. However, a second wave of confusion washed over the spikey haired man as they made a hard right turn and followed their miniscule companions as they fled. However, one broke off from the herd, frothing wildly from its mouth, charging blindly towards the village.

"That's not good"

Giving himself a quick shake, Cloud grabbed hold of _Fenrir's_ handles and floored throttle. The motorcycle gave a massive roar and thundered down the ridge then took off like a bullet. Cloud steered his bike against every instinct telling him to go the other way. Feeling Claire grip his shoulder as she steadied herself, he could hear the faint roaring of her weapon as she fired towards the gigantic, tortoise like monster.

Steering the bike between its legs, the spikey-haired man could feel the warm, pebble-like droplets of the blackish blood rain down on them. Jabbing the silver button on the dashboard, the motorcycle split open to reveal the weapon racks; taking hold of the parent blades and steering with his knees, Cloud took a great swipe at the Shaolong Gui's massive leg, showering the front of the bike in black gore. As the two continued to hack and shoot at the giant creature they found that it either was simply too stupid to realize them or was too strong to ignore the pain of their assault.

Taking a powerful strike with the hollowed _Avenger_ , something caught Cloud's eye. Sticking out of one of its legs was something loose and flapping wildly in the wind; a strange black feather. Unable to understand where the idea came from, Cloud plunged his hand into the warm gore of the damaged leg and tore out the feather.

A car horn blew from somewhere; Cloud turned so sharply his neck cricked. The old truck used mostly by NORA raced over the hill, Lebreau blaring its horn and Gadot in its passenger seat waving wildly for them to move. Veering his knees away, the Strife's quickly rocketed out from underneath the massive creature.

There was a shrill whistle and a massive explosion as the Shaolong Gui's head burst into flame. The force of the strike caused it to stagger, its injured legs unable to support its full weight and came crashing onto the ground in a cloud of dust.

Coughing and spluttering against the dust, Cloud steered _Fenrir_ out of the dust and into clear day. The NORA truck honked its horn again as it pulled up beside them, Lebreau and Gadot looking casual as ever. Hope, Yuj, and Maqui stood with their hands over their ears and impressed expressions as Snow shouldered the steaming rocket launcher, flashing a victorious grin.

Claire however, despite her sardonicism, looked impressed "Nice shot cowboy."

" _Where the hell did you get that_?!"

"Lenora" said Snow simply, leaping down and throwing the weapon into the truck's bed with a loud clatter "She got it during the attack on Eden. Only had one shot for it, but she kept it in case of an emergency. Guess it doesn't get more urgent than this."

Hope and Maqui hopped out of the truck and raced over to the large, dead creature, examining it with looks of wonder and confusion on both of their faces.

"Weird" crooned Maqui, staring intensely at the slash and bullet wounds in its massive legs "What do you think made it break off from its herd?"

"If I had to guess" said Hope, who was examining the creature's foaming mouth "I'd say it was this". He thrust his hand inside its mouth and withdrew a half-eaten plant like substance. Holding it up for all to see, Cloud felt his eyebrows contract at the sight of the partially eaten four-point leaf.

The Pythia plant.

"Well there you go" said Yuj with a breath of relief "Pythia Poisoning. The big guy just had too much to eat. I guess even they can't process the stuff in bulk."

"Perhaps," said Hope, but Cloud could see on his face that he wasn't fully convinced. "But what I don't get is that, the Pythia plant enhances our paranoia and fears. Even _with_ Pythia poisoning, a baby Shaolong Gui is the size of a fully mature Adamantoise. _What_ would make an animal _that size_ run in fear?"

"Er," stammered Maqui; Cloud turned to find the young man with his eyes turned skyward and his mouth hanging open "How about a dragon?"

Soon, all eyes turned to the young man each with a look of either sheer amazement or total incredulity. Cloud's furrowed immediately; Maqui was known for being the most naïve and inventive of the group, but the enormity of outlandishness for the idea was a stretch, even for him.

Claire was the first to regain the ability to speak and, with a biting cry, let out the one word that all of them thought: " _What_?!"

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Hope "We've been all over Gran Pulse, _remember_?! There are no-n-no dr-drag-"

Seeing the color drain from the silver-haired boys face as his gaze averted upward, Cloud and the others turned towards the sky. Swooping and slithering across the sky like a great serpentine creature, unbelievable though it were: a dragon, streaking high in the air.

Cloud could feel the words die in his throat, unable to believe the sight before him. However, as the group could only watch, dumbfounded, as it sailed overhead and out of sight over the ridge.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped across the now still Archylte. Cloud exchanged looks of terror with the group as the realization washed over them: New Bodhum was completely undefended from the new threat.

Tossing his weapons into his harness, _Fenrir_ bucked as its riders remounted and Cloud stomped down on the bike's accelerator, his vision tunneled immediately as they raced his bike towards the village, followed closely by NORA's truck. Streaking back down the path, Cloud skidded the motorcycle to a halt as they broke through at long last and hit the sandy beach.

Abandoning the bike and reclaiming the mother and father blades, Cloud and the others raced over to the heart of town. The villagers stood together, staring upwards towards the ridge; following their collective gazes, Cloud's Mako Blue eyes found themselves staring down the dragon.

Though it had done nothing more than curl comfortably on the ridge, it stared down at them all with fierce, acid eyes as green as its scales; a mane of bluish hair descended from beneath its antlered head and fluttered in the breeze from the sea. It turned its, almost bored, gaze from the crowd towards the beach; dozens of eyes following suit.

There was a flash of light against the surface of the water, and a small stone materialized there.

Gripping _Ascalon_ and _Avenger_ tightly, before Cloud could make out what the stone was, it flashed as dazzlingly the sun and the spikey-haired man threw up his arms to keep his eyes from being burnt out of his skull.

As the brilliance began to subside, Cloud unshielded his eyes only to find himself staring at a colossal creature. Several people screamed in terror at the new monster, it's massive form hooded and cloaked.

For the third time, Claire's demand rang out the groups collective thought: " _What the hell is that_?!"

Almost in response, the creature reared back its head and let fly an earsplitting shriek. The villagers screamed again and scattered, running for any form of protection that they could find.

"Don't know" shouted Snow over the ruckus, cracking his knuckles threateningly "But it picked the wrong town to mess with."

A sudden movement alerted Cloud; he turned quickly, but watched in amazement as the pilot and the blue-haired young man came jogging over to them from within the rushing crowd.

"Thought you guys might like a hand" said Sam, drawing his sword. For a second time that day, he and Cloud stared each other down; however, Cloud's earlier uneasiness had been calmed at the look of determination in the boy's face and he nodded.

Gripping his weapons tightly, Cloud turned and began to move towards their foe; he glanced to his left where Claire, Sazh, and Snow stood readying themselves. Glancing to his right, he found Hope and Sam doing the same. The five of them moved unanimously, their pace quickening as the hooded creature turned towards them; slowly but surely the group moved faster and faster until all had broken into a full run.

The phantasmal being made no response, but held both arms aloft, allowing the folds of its long cloak to open, revealing a needle-shaped spike in its clawed right hand and a long staff in the other.

"MOVE!" roared Cloud as their gargantuan foe raised its pike-like blade overhead and then crashing downward; pushing off with all of the strength in his legs, the spikey-haired warrior stifled a cry of pain as he rolled onto his injured shoulder and felt the ground shudder as the enemies weapon came careening into the beach.

As the world began to settle, the spikey-haired warrior shaking the sense back into himself and the sand and dust out of his face, he watched as one of his comrades charged.

As the creature began to pull back its arm, Sam moved with a swiftness that Cloud would never have believed as he leapt onto the retreating limb. He charged up the arm, his white bladed sword sitting reverse in his hand; pushing off with his left he swung his sword wide across the exposed chest of his enemy. Skipping off his enemy's shoulder, he repeated the action. Several more times, the high-pitched crashing of metal scraping across crystal, the monster waving its arms defensively, making it look as though it was trying to swat an extremely deadly gnat.

"Alright!" roared Snow energetically "Let's do this!"

Before Cloud even knew what was happening, the energetic man charged forward. However, the creature gave a loud, pained roar; with a blinding motion, the blade holding arm flew to the right. Cloud instinctively winced as the needle-shaped weapon collided hard with Snow's chest; the man's echoing shout of 'OOF' rang across the beach as he was thrown backwards, arcing high off the ground. Cloud could only watch, as if in slow motion, as his brother-in-law sailed through the air, charging towards the ground.

There was a flash of motion in Cloud's peripheral vision; doing his best to follow the blurrily moving thing, the spikey-haired man watched in a mixture of relief and shock as the young, blue-haired man abandoned his target and landed just as nimbly, a motionless Snow in his arms.

Seeing the boy's reassuring nod, Cloud heaved the father over his shoulder and, holding the mother to his right, charged to the meet the exposed, crystalline, flesh of his enemy's arm. Swinging his left with a lightning swift motion, he dragged _Avenger_ wide across before swinging down with _Ascalon_ ; there was a mighty 'THUNK' as the blades collided with the arm.

Something fast sailed over Cloud's head; he watched as the force of the pinkette's boots hit the ground with her weight behind her blade, causing a deep gash. He watched, the whir of machinery in his ears, as Claire's gunblade shifted into its gun mode before combining in harmonious chorus with Sazh's weapons:

BRATATATATATATATATAT!

BANG-BANG-BANG!

The large foe drew its arm upward, shielding its face from the wide spray of bullets.

Moving in perfect synchronization with Claire and Sazh, as the pair leapt out of the fray, Cloud jumped back in. Twisting on his left and burying his throat in the curling crook of _Avenger's_ arm, he swung wide again and struck the creature a third time. Shifting the angle of his wrist and using his body as a counter-weight, Cloud threw the blade of the father skyward, across the chest of its victim.

Releasing an earsplitting, retaliatory roar, the hooded creature swung wide with its left; holding his blades up, Cloud felt as if the bones in his arms had turned into liquid flame as the force of the attack surged through his limbs. Steeling his legs and pushing all weight into his feet, the spikey-haired man bared his teeth as his boots steadily began to slide against the sand.

The creature let out a vicious, painful roar, and the tension melted out of Cloud's body as it staggered backward shaking its head. Gazing through his peripheral vision, he could see something long and metallic slithering across the sand in fullest haste away from the monster. Following the speed of its oblong-shaped head, Cloud watched with a mix of impression and surprise as the wire coiled back into the vambrace on Sam's arm.

Giving himself a quick shake, Cloud put his concentration back on the enemy at hand; still angrily clutching its face, now sporting a large crack in its crystalline muzzle, the creature let out an angry cry. Rhythmically moving its arm, the creature's staff began twirling so fast it became nearly invisible, its long shaft becoming wreathed in a ghostly white fire.

Something rushed past him and Cloud stared amazedly as Hope stood between him and the monster with a confidence that would have led him to believe the boy to have his powers back. One of the devices on his belt blazed an icy blue and, though his bloated fingers stumbled awkwardly, he masterfully manipulated the artificial magic. The two enemies moved at the same time, the large monster shooting forth its staff to unleash the ferocious stream of blinding white and black flames and Hope's hands ejecting an icy-blue beam.

Fire and ice hit with explosive force; the spikey-haired warrior could only watch as the young man before him tensed his muscles as he held up the struggle. Suddenly, the egg-shaped device gave a wailing moan before erupting in a cloud of sparks, his spell dying instantly.

"Hope!" cried Cloud as the stream of flames plowed into the sand at the boy's feet, lifting him off the ground. Dropping his sword and pushing off with all of the power in his legs, he shot to his feet and caught the young warrior but the force of the attack was too strong and propelled the two men backward.

The spikey-haired man's vision vanished in a blurry tunnel before a blinding pain surged through his back and skull as he collided hard with something and all went black.

Cloud returned to consciousness slowly; amidst the pain, the spikey-haired man began to take inventory. His breathing was ragged and a thundering pain scorched throughout his head, yet these stood as solid proof that he was alive. Looking down at his young friend, Hope sat with his shoulders sagged and immobile but the slow movements of his chest were enough to prove that he was alive as well.

"Cloud!" cried Serah as the young pinkette raced over to the two men. Working together to roll the unconscious boy off, Serah's face paled and Cloud's stomach twisted into a tight knot at the sight of blood on the boy's jacket.

"D-don't worry" stammered Serah "I-it's n-n-not…oh God."

Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he watched as she turned Hope over and Cloud's stomach did another plummeting lurch. Serah had peeled back the young mage's jacket and found that his shirt beneath did not match what had been plastered red with blood. With a steadying breath and roll of his eyes, Cloud went against all instinct as he peered downward.

Jutting out of the side of his torso was an ovular shaped cut of wood, blood streaming from the puncture. At almost the sheer sight of it the pain began to register in the spikey-haired man's mind, as if the piece of wood had spontaneously erupted into blinding flames.

THUNK!

Serah let out a shriek of terror and surprise as something sharp and metallic flew through the air and embedded itself in the wall, quivering deadly, beside Cloud's head. His eyes widened, not because the object sat only inches from his highest spiked lock, but because of an ominous recognition of Claire's gunblade.

Giving himself a shake, Cloud reached backward; the mere touch of whatever was behind him was far worse than knowing, as his fingers sank into a warm wetness. Fortunately, the cursory inspection was better than expected; he had been completely impaled from impact but had missed anything vital. Taking hold of the weapon, he gripped its leather handled tightly and pulled it from the wall.

"Serah" he moaned "I need you to pull."

"What?!" cried Serah, aghast "N-no, I can't…I'll go get Gadot or-"

"There isn't time, I have to get back to Light and the others" grunted Cloud, placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving her as calm and reassuring a look as he could muster, he said evenly "You _can_ do this, _I know you can_."

Serah's eyebrows furrowed determinedly, making the young woman look almost eerily like her sister, and she took Cloud's arm in her hands.

"Ready?" said Serah, her voice pitched higher than usual. Gritting his teeth and steeling himself against what was to come, Cloud took hold of his sister-in-law's wrist and nodded.

"Okay, 1…2…3!"

Serah pulled hard; his vision went white almost immediately as a horrible fire gushed throughout his lower body. Cloud fought against the agony, mastering himself to not cry out against that which threatened to consume him. He could hear Serah give a loud shout and the pain fell away and his knees buckled, sending him face first onto the wood floor.

Gulping down deep breaths and blinking furiously to fight off the impending unconsciousness, Cloud began to push himself onto his feet. A blinding pain scorched down into his hip and leg, blood flowing freely down his side and dripping onto the floor. Pressing both of his hands down hard on the wound and fighting the all-consuming fire now surging throughout his body, he began to slowly move. He had taken only a few steps before…

"Serah" moaned Cloud crashing back onto his knees "Help"

Crouching there on the floor, panting and trying to master the all-consuming pain in his side, Cloud held onto _Blaze Edge_ like a crutch. Blood was streaming down his leg, and an all-encompassing numbness was threatening to turn his head into a beehive. Forcing air into his lungs with slow, deep breaths, the blurriness slowly began to clear.

"That was a bad idea, I knew it" said Serah with panic evident in her voice; however, in spite of the pain in his lower body, Cloud gave her a small smile.

"No, you did good" gasped Cloud, gripping her shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly a loud roar and the clanging of metal assailed their ears; the spikey-haired man exchanged looks with the pinkette.

"Come on" he groaned huskily "Help me get outside."

Placing his arm over her shoulders, Cloud could feel Serah take a tight hold of his wrist and a stabilizing hand around his waist, the two began to move. The slowness of their pace was like an itch that the spikey-haired man couldn't satiate, but he could do nothing to move faster with the all-encompassing pain in his side. Slowly they made their way out of the bar, Cloud gripping the gunblade tightly, as the sight of the battle came into full view.

He watched as Sam and Claire, having taken up Cloud's weapons, worked together to barrage the monster with a flurry of blows and dodging its retaliations with lithe athleticism; Sazh reloading his weapons quickly. However, the Creature continued to attack relentlessly, its blows slamming into the sandy ground with massive quakes.

Cloud didn't realize that he had let go of Serah, nor could he hear her protests as he moved. A stab of pain in his side was enough to wake him out of the stupor that had engulfed his mind momentarily. He needed to help them, but without his Materia there wasn't much he could do…

A thought suddenly struck him. Cloud gave himself a shake to subdue the idea but still it persisted at his mind. It was crazy, reckless, but he didn't see any other option. As much as he racked his brain, he could find no other alternative. Closing his eyes and staring deep into the darkness, he focused on the part of himself that he had so tried to repress. The part of him that was drenched in the blood of hundreds, where a silhouetted ghost stared at him beyond the flames with glowing, cat-like green eyes.

Immediately power surged through his body, engulfing him almost like a flame. The pain in his side began to subside and then disappeared altogether. He turned his gaze towards the phantasmal creature, turning the edge of _Blaze Edge_ over and sitting its pommel snuggly in the palm of his hand; he could see in his peripheral vision as Claire and Sam leapt out of his way. 

He charged; the wind rustled through his hair and his vision dissolved into a blurry tunnel. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, the hooded creature moved as if in slow motion, moving in two distinct slashes, down with the sword and across with the staff, each tracing a single line of golden light until only a cross shape hung in the air; holding its arms wide, the shape charged into the sandy beach.

All bedlam broke loose as pillars of blinding light erupted from the ground. But they meant nothing to Cloud as he weaved his way around their sluggish pace; moving closer and close, the sand freezing in midair as his boots touched down, he drew _Blaze Edge_ over his head and threw it down in a masterful slash. Though it left no mark on his enemy, Cloud did not give up his advantage; flipping his wrists, he drove the blade upward. Moving his hands in a graceful figure-eight motion, he drove the blade in a cross-shaped attack. Using the momentum of his strike, he drove the gunblade upwards and then down in quick succession before twisting on his heel and dragging Claire's sword in a spiraling attack. Twice more he repeated the action, before pushing off backwards and, with all the strength in his legs, charging once again and swinging the gunblade in a wide slash.

All at once the world returned to normal, the water splashing coolly on his legs as Cloud touched back down in the surf. His ears were assailed with a horrible screaming and the sound of metal scraping rapidly against crystal.

Dragging two of his fingers down the face of _Blaze Edge's_ blade, Cloud watched as the weapon erupted into spectral blue flame. Twisting on his heel, the spikey-haired warrior once again threw the blade down in a heavy strike, immediately releasing a barrage of azure beams. The monstrous creature screamed in torment as its crystalline skin was assaulted by the fiery attacks; not wasting his chance, Cloud dug in his boots and pushed off a second time, swinging the gunblade wide before touching back down on the beach.

Suddenly, the strength that had fueled him vanished instantly. Exhaustion and pain washed back over his body as his knees buckled and sent him crashing into the surf. Turning back to face his opponent, Cloud could only watch in horror as (in spite of the massive damage his assault had inflicted), the Creature reared back, it's pike-like sword raised high over its head with a dangerous growl.

He could hear Claire's cry to get out of there. Cloud tried to move his body but his legs felt as though they were made of lead. He had nothing left, and could do nothing but watch as the creature readied to bring its weapon smashing down onto his head.

A shrill whine cut across the air.

Turning his head skyward, Cloud could see the PSICorps airship cresting over the ridge. Then came a second…the spikey-haired man watched with surprise and disbelief as a third ship followed suit.

The monstrous creature froze, turning its gaze towards the approaching ships. As he watched two ships break off to flank the creature on either side, a familiar voice broke out over the air with a crack like a whip. Matsuki's harsh commandment came with definitive precision:

"ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!"

Thunder and flame rained down from the sky as the three airships assailed the crystal monster with a barrage of bullets and missiles. The shrill cry of the monster's pain sang out in deafening chorus as it's visage vanished in smoke. One of the ships touched down onto the beach and a flood of yellow, blue, and black filed out onto the beach, each priming an assault rifle

The sound of boots on sand reached Cloud's ears as he looked up to see Claire rushing over to him. As she helped him up, husband and wife watched as the massive creature fell backward into the sea; however, from within the dust came a dazzling white light.

As the dust began to settle, the blinding shine began to subside back into the tiny glowing stone that preceded the monster. Persisting his eyes past pain, Cloud glared through the light to its source, able to make out, what looked like, a crescent moon that was erupting with sunbeams.

There was a sudden movement from behind; snapping his gaze upward, Cloud was caught off guard at the loafing dragon's sudden activity. From within the crowd, the familiar cry of McGregor roared out: "OPEN FIRE!"

With only seconds to react, Cloud pulled Claire to the ground as dozens of rifles roared in a chorus of gunfire. However, the bullets merely bounced and ricocheted off of the acid green scales, which curled around the shining stone.

Looking on at the scene, a strange sight caught the spikey-haired man's eye. As the writhing scales continued to swirl around the radiant little crystal, something began to form behind it. Against the dazzling rock it was difficult to tell, but from what Cloud could make out…it was, a girl?

There was a blinding flash; Cloud reacted a second too late and buried his face into his arms, a searing pain scalding into his eyes. Terrible visions flashed across his mind like some demented television program: Claire was locked in vicious combat with a young woman who wielded three blades; a young boy sat on an iron throne and watched as Hope burst into flame. Snow lunged, fist raised, at a woman, who held her arms aloft and rained down chains upon his head; he could see himself standing before a stern-faced man who was holding, what appeared to be a rifle, against his head. The four scenes evaporated like smoke, each shooting into the sky, glowing like stars. There was a dark city, a large temple looming overhead; he could see many, faceless people standing arms wide before a familiar dazzling light.

And then all was gone.

As quickly as it had come, the pain had suddenly vanished, leaving in its wake a numbing buzz between his ears. As Cloud focused his mind, hearing was the first sensation to return as it faded back sloawly. He could hear the startled and scared cries of others who reacted too slowly, all gunfire dying instantly. As the world began to return to him in its entirety, all was still once more.

Cautiously opening his eyes, blinking the vision back into them, Cloud turned his gaze towards the dragon, gripping Claire's weapon tightly.

The dragon and the stone had both disappeared; there was no trace of even the phantom girl he had thought he saw. However, in their place lay to unconscious people. Squinting against the setting sun on the water, he could make out two female forms in the sand, one had rich, bronze-skin and the other had bright, curly red pigtails. Both were unconscious and unmoving, but Cloud exchanged shocked looks with Claire, as an ominous thrill scorched through his body like a jolt. he could immediately recognize the forms of their two comrades…

… _Fang and Vanille_.

The Strife's moved together, but were not the only ones to do so. They charged straight for their downed friends. Though his training in the field of healing was relegated largely to the use of his Materia, Cloud was able to breath a sigh of relief. Neither had any visible injuries and their breathing was strong and regular.

But his relief could not stave off the most obvious of thoughts: _this was impossible_. They had transformed into Ragnarok, they had saved Cocoon and Gran Pulse at the cost of their lives. While he knew that they couldn't be here…here they were nonetheless.

A voice washed over him from behind; sharp and distinct like a slap the head as it brought Cloud from his thoughts.

"We were on our way to Jagd Village" came Matsuki's raspy tone "when we saw the stampede. I figured you could use the assistance."

He waved his hand and a team of four green and white clad Medics charged passed him and knelt down around Fang and Vanille. As they set to work, the young Colonel turned and called to his remaining troops:

"Attention, everyone! We will be setting up a medical triage in the bar. If any of you have medical training, your assistance would be most appreciated; but we need everyone's help to get all of the wounded help."

The firm commands seem to snap everyone, who had been reduced to a stunned stupor, into immediate action. Cloud could only watch with a mixture of pity and sadness as those nearest to Matsuki crowded around him, showering him with thanks and pleas for help.

One of the PSICorps medics turned to him "Are you hurt, Captain Strife?"

The spikey-haired warrior subconsciously gazed down at his side. The shirt was torn and bloody, but the actual wound had vanished as if it had never been at all. Heaving a hefty sigh, Cloud made a determined effort to not meet Claire's eyes.

"No, I'm fine" said Cloud waved them away "Where is she? The third girl who was standing with Fang and Vanille?"

"What do you mean, sir?" said the medic who looked thoroughly nonplussed "There were only the two girls."

Satisfied with his answer, the medic returned their attention to the two Oerban women. Cloud remained where he was, shock and confusion rooting him to the spot. What was going on here? Surely he hadn't just imagined the third girl…

"Cloud!" Yuj's voice cut across his thoughts like a slap to the face "A little help here?"

Giving himself a shake, he moved over and did what he could to aid in transferring Fang and Vanille to the village's make-shift hospital. Cloud watched as both Hope and Snow were propped up with pillows, both stirring feebly.

As Claire moved to check on her sister and the others, Cloud stared down as Vanille twitched in her unconsciousness and her eyes began to slowly open. She stared around confusedly as the medics assailed her with various questions. However, Vanille's confusion immediately gave way to wide-eyed horror; her shaking hand raising into a single finger "N-no…it c-c-can't be!"

The spikey haired man turned sharply, following her point towards the center of beach. There, between a livid Sazh and a rather impassive faced Aker, stood Matsuki, speaking inaudibly to the two of them with his usual arrogant grin, overseeing as his men unloaded a shiny black truck from their airship.

"Easy, easy" said Cloud soothingly, tearing Vanille's gaze away from the man "Everything is under control. He can't hurt you."

Tears flooded Vanille's over-bright green eyes; Cloud could only stare, slightly taken aback by her reaction. Though he didn't have the faintest idea what her connection to the PSICorps colonel was, he had also never known the girl to show such fear.

The presence of the group of people around them suddenly became very much aware to the spikey-haired man, one of whom was shunting him away gently. Amongst the rabble of physicians, the town's doctor caught Cloud's eye and gave him a nod and reassuring grin before turning back to the young Oerban girl. 

Cloud sighed with a mixture of complacency and relief, more than glad to leave the PSICorps Medics and the town doctor to tend to the injured. As he turned to exit the bar, the curiosity of Vanille's behavior was soon pushed to the back of his mind as he passed Lenora (who sat puffing a cigarette with a grim expression on her face).

"That was some crazy-ass fighting you did" she exhaled a foul cloud from her nostrils, smiling wryly "You should lead with that next time."

The spikey-haired man did not respond, instead concentrating on preventing his legs from freezing, instead sending those feelings into his already stiff and painful shoulders. He was sure that Lenora had meant nothing by it, merely an outlet for her frustration through her sardonic sense of humor. However, that did not stop the wave of guilt and shame that had washed over him.

In spite of all his staunchest and firmest protests, regardless of his intentions to protect his wife, friends, and home, Cloud knew that he had betrayed his basest principle. He had willingly channeled Sephiroth's power.

He moved without seeing, ignoring all of the congratulations of the villagers that he passed. He felt sick with himself, a chill surged across his skin with the sheer disgust with himself; Cloud felt as if he could die from the shame of his hypocrisy.

Walking aimlessly down the beach, a gentle hand on his shoulder brought his march to an abrupt end. He didn't even need to turn before he found himself standing face-to-face with Claire. Immediately, Cloud's eyes fell to the ground; he could not bear to bring himself to look at her but a pair of gentle hands cupped his face, bringing Mako Blue to stare into pale aqua.

For the second time that day, Claire's expression was neither angry or stern (though the spikey-haired man was sure that she was not happy about his decision). Her gaze was deep and comforting, but retained that same resolution as before.

Immediately, Cloud felt the tension in his shoulders melt away, nuzzling his forehead against hers. In that moment, there was nothing but the two of them; as the two stood together, courage flooded back into Cloud's mind. He silently swore to himself, before his wife and his unborn child, that it wouldn't happen again.

He would never give himself over to Sephiroth again.

 **~o0o~**

Evening had given way to the dark of night, ending the day with almost a breath of relief. After leaving the town in the hands of the medics (and begrudgingly the PSICorps platoon), the Strife's had retired to home.

Cloud lay awake in bed that night; his mind buzzing too busily to surrender to sleep. Across the myriad of questions that bogged his mind, he couldn't help but return to chief offenders: What was with that Dragon and the Crystal Monster? How could Fang and Vanille be here? Who was that other girl and how was she involved? What on earth was going?

Claire shifted as he sat up, upsetting several rogue strands across her face; Cloud stroked her hair gently as she lay, slack-jawed and snoring softly, fast asleep. Despite the fact that her toned body was riddled with aged scars, Cloud couldn't help but marvel at how many years were lifted off her in peaceful slumber.

As he stared down lovingly at his wife, a sense of purpose surged through his mind like an electric shock. There was just no sense in postponing this any longer. Sliding out of the bed, he began to dress as quickly as he could in the limited light of the moon.

A sudden, scratchy sound alerted him from behind and Cloud turned quickly. Mako Blue stared deeply into a harsh orange as Ramias clicked her beak indignantly at him. Turning his head to find that Claire had not awoken from the sound, a silent sigh of relief escaped him.

"It's okay girl" cooed Cloud gently, reaching out and stroking the gryphlet's pallid feathers; Ramias' eyes rolled upward in delight, rubbing her head instinctually against his arm. Cloud smiled at the irony of explaining himself to the animal, "I've just got something I need to do."

Claire shifted in her sleep.

Cloud looked from her back to the little Gryphon "Look out for them, okay?"

Silently, Ramias curled up at the foot of the bed, though her head still remained alert. Orange eyes fixated on him as he grabbed _Ascalon_.

"Don't worry" said Cloud reassuringly as he holstered the father blade "I'm coming back. I promise."

At the words, the Gryphlet lowered her head contentedly onto her scaly legs; Cloud bit back his chuckle. The little gryphon continued to prove, day-by-day, that she was less a pet and more of a caretaker for the two, in her own way. Reassured at Claire's impromptu guard detail, Cloud swiftly exited the house and stepped into the night.

The soft crunch of sand became the hard clomp of his boots on dirt before turning into a muffled crunch as he moved across the grassy plain towards the crystal micro-continent. Approaching the base of the pillar, Cloud could feel his expression harden at the sight before him. Standing with his back to the pillar, his dark eyes gleaming as maliciously as the smile on his face, stood the young Matsuki.

"Good evening, Captain Strife" said Matsuki courteously, his raspy voice a satisfied purr "I hope you are well".

"Spare me the pleasantries, Colonel" replied Cloud coldly "You know why I'm here, so let's just get on with it."

The man's eyebrows shot upward in a mixture of surprise and disdain "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Is that so?" hissed Cloud angrily "I bet you also didn't know that Oretoises don't get Pythia Poisoning because they can process the plant. But shooting one up with enough _Pythium_ to kill the village, you practically signed your name!"

Cloud held up his hand to reveal the small, black feather. In the dim moonlight, it was difficult to make out as anything more than a simple, long black feather. But in the radiantly glowing crystal of the Cocoon Pillar, it was enough to make out the small ovular vial that ran up the length of the feather and with needle-like tip. Emblazoned on the face of the dart, near the base the vial, was the image of a small star; on its lower corner erupted a pair of crescent moons with sunbeams erupting from its opposing side.

 _The emblem of PSICorps_.

"So, tell me Eli," spat Cloud coldly, throwing the dart at Matsuki's feet "when you poisoned that Shaolong Gui did you _honestly_ think you were being discreet? Or did you legitimately think we were damn stupid enough to not figure it out?!"

Matsuki's momentary look of impression gave way to its usual one of patient indifference.

"You wouldn't listen to reason" said Matsuki passively "I figured an example might…"

" _AN EXAMPLE_?!" Cloud roared at the young Colonel " _IT WAS A MIRACLE NOBODY WAS KILLED_! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HOW RECKLESS THAT WAS?! HOW MANY PEOPLE GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO MAKE A POINT?!"

Cloud's vehement shout echoed loudly across the stillness of the, now silent, Archylte. Mako Blue glared malevolent daggers at the young Colonel.

"I admit" said Matsuki, his tone solemn and he folded his arms dramatically "I may have over-estimated using the Orteoise herd; but we had it under control. We didn't know the operation would have had such a…drastic outcome."

"Didn't know," Cloud shot angrily " _or didn't care_? There's a big difference Eli."

Matsuki began to pace, heaving an aggravated sigh "You are beginning to sound very much like my grandfather."

"Good" said Cloud coolly, stepping in tandem, the two circling each other as if waiting for the other to strike "Because it worries me greatly at how little you seem to care about the consequences of your actions."

"Forgive me, Captain" cut Matsuki with a dangerous flash in his eyes "But conjecture is hardly enough of an argument to convince me. Besides, I believe I got my point across: _PSICorps can only help the people_."

"Yeah" sighed Cloud disgustedly, his point either missed or blatantly ignored "Help the people clean up a mess _they_ started. But you're playing with fire, Eli. And, despite your best efforts, your attempt didn't go unnoticed, just like the attack on the Academy Councilors."

"I see young master Esthiem has already given you his thoughts on the matter" said Matsuki indifferently "As I have assured both him and the council, PSICorps has launched a full investigation into the incident."

"I'm sure you have" said Cloud coolly "but I'm not talking about that. I'm referring to that monster you set loose earlier today."

For the first time, Matsuki looked genuinely surprised "I am a man of great ambition, I admit that Captain. But I assure you, I had nothing to do that creature."

" _And why should I believe that_? The stone that the creature came from, looked just like that" Cloud pointed down to the emblem on the feathery dart "What excuse can you _possibly_ make to explain that?"

"A coincidence at best"

Cloud let out a bark of mirthless laughter "A believer in coincidence now? Even at their most pathetic, your capacity for lies is still amazing."

" _What reason do I have to lie_?!" snapped Matsuki angrily. For a moment the young Colonel appeared to want to lunge at the spikey-haired man, but he inhaled sharply as he reigned in his temper. After a moment to collect himself, Matsuki's face returned to its usual look of calculated indifference.

"Captain" Matsuki returned to his usual simpering tone, though he spoke as though weighing each word carefully "There is nothing I can say or do to prove that I have no affiliation with the monster that attacked the town. I have devoted my career to protecting the citizens of Cocoon and, now, the Colonies. I offer aid and resources only.

"Even if I admit to a small action to assist in the greater good, I assure you: I do not need to attack a single town to get what I want."

"Then explain this" said Cloud, thoroughly annoyed at Matsuki's argument "If all you offer is aid and resources, why are wasting so much time on me and my wife…"

Cloud paused before the question even left his mouth, a wave of understanding washed over him. The attack on the Academy Councilors, the attack on New Bodhum, and Matsuki's persistence on them suddenly all made sense.

" _I get it_ " said Cloud sharply staring down the young officer "Your power play didn't quite work, did it? There are still people you haven't bought or intimidated yet and whose loyalty you can't get on your own. So, you need someone to lead by example. Someone whose endorsement that could easily get you what you want. Who better than the Hero of Gaia, and a decorated Guardian Corps soldier? _Am I wrong_?"

His last words were less of a question and more direct challenge to the young man. Though Matsuki's face remained cool and impassive, his eyes flickered. With admiration or anger, Cloud wasn't quite sure.

"Very astute, Captain" said the young Colonel evenly "It is true that I've been met with more resistance than I would have liked. But this is a precarious situation and your involvement would ease the minds of many."

Both men halted in their circling, and a rather disconcerting grin split across Matsuki's face.

"The two of you could bring that peace of mind to the people. With all of her accomplishments, Sergeant Strife is more than capable of assuming a Captaincy of her own. And as for you…as you said yourself: The Hero of Gaia would be a much-needed boon to both public security and to morale."

"And, having Sephiroth's power at your side is a small bonus, huh?"

An unsettling, and rather hungry look overtook the young Colonel's face at the idea.

"The way you handled the monster today" he said, his eyes narrowing greedily " _It was sublime_. If a little unrefined. As I said Captain, your power is a gift, one to be nurtured and cultivated. I can help you, only if you let me."

He extended a hand towards him; Cloud sighed, shaking his head pitifully "You remind me too much of Rufus Shinra: you use promises and fear to get what you want. But you have no idea what you're messing with, and your total lack of concern for that is what makes people not trust you."

"Perhaps" said Matsuki indifferently, his hand still offered "But I am _not_ Rufus Shinra…nor are _you_ Sephiroth. You need not be afraid of your power. Think of the world you could create for your wife and child."

Cloud didn't realize that his fist was clenched until his knuckles popped, the mere mention of his family in such a perverse way caused his anger to boil. He inhaled deep and calmingly, allowing himself a moment before answering.

"This conversation is over" said Cloud resolutely, staring Mako Blue hard into Matsuki's shocked face. "I don't know what world you think you can make, but it won't be one you make using me as a conduit. Sephiroth's power only destroys. You can make as many promises as you'd like, but I'll tell you now Eli: if you keep pursuing me or come near my family again. It will not end well for you."

Despite the obvious shock and outrage on his face, Matsuki's eyes flashed a third time, his fist clenching tightly " _Are you threatening me, Captain_?!"

"No…" said Cloud with a note of finality in his voice "…I'm giving you an answer."

With that, the spikey-haired man turned and moved back down the path, leaving a seething Matsuki behind him.

He made no sound as he walked, the clomping of his boots on dirt giving way back to the crunch of soft sand.

Cloud had no regrets in his words to the Colonel; but the fact the plagued him was one of unavoidable truth. He had just made a very powerful enemy that (despite Snow and NORA's fervent attempts) they simply did not have the strength to oppose.

But as he moved, their cottage coming into view, Cloud pumped his legs as stealthily as he could as he entered into the house and swiped the little black cellphone from the table. As he sat on the porch, dialing silently, he could do nothing more but wait as he held the phone to his ear. After a few moments, there was a click…

…and then came the deep, gravelly voice on the other end "Cloud…it's been a while."

"Vincent" said Cloud with a breath of relief "I need your help with something."

 **Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. I know, it's been a year since I last updated, a point several of you have made quite clear to me, LOL. But this past year has not been particularly kind to old ATK17.**

 **Since my last update, I was: unemployed for about five months, nearly went broke and almost went homeless, and I had to put this story on a minor hiatus to prevent myself from coming to hate and resent it.**

 **When I finally got a job, it was like an oasis in the desert… if that oasis was occupied by marauders who proceeded to take me captive. The job was long hours for not enough pay, I was treated terribly, and it ate up my time and was slowly killing me. Exaggerations aside, there was a point where (if I had stayed there) I very well may have driven my car off a bridge (unfortunately, not exaggerating…at one point there was even a plan). Fortunately, my practicality saved my sanity and I left that job and never looked back.**

 **Although, it would be unfair to say this year has been entirely bad. I've gotten a new job that I like very much, and I became a first-time Uncle back in April when my niece (Keegan) was born. I love that little girl so much and wouldn't miss out on her life for anything.**

 **For those of you who are still here, thank you: it's cathartic to get this off my chest. Minor, retrospective therapy session aside, I hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave me a review, and I'll try to make sure it's not another year before the next update.**

 **(UPDATE! I've been having some pacing issues with chapter 3 and needed to add a small something to this one to fix it).**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII or XIII OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS…ALL OF THAT WOULD BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.**

The next two days had passed tensely, but with relative silence. True to his word, Matsuki's unit brought with them weapons, tools, vehicles, and supplies; the Colonel even established what many were now calling the Constable Battalion: a group of seven soldiers, in armor of yellow and blue, that would guard and protect the town. However, it was quite plain to anyone with half a brain what they really were: spies, so that Matsuki could keep tabs on them at all times. Adding insult to injury, he had even ordered their base be set up in Lebreau's bar.

With the town quickly rebuilding, a sense of stability grew among the citizens of New Bodhum, who ate ravenously and sycophantically from Matsuki's hand. Naturally, they also wailed loudly when the Colonel and his entourage readied to leave town. The Strife's had joined the entirety of NORA to watch as the people thanked and fawned over Matsuki as his men marched onboard their airship.

As far as Lightning was concerned: _it was pathetically sickening_.

Since the attack on the village, NORA's reputation had been dragged through the mud. The villagers turning their frustrations and cynicism wholly on them. Lightning and Cloud had held up well with the treacherous citizens, handling it with their usual stoicism. Snow and the others were in total disgrace. It was as if their efforts to protect the town for the past two years had never happened.

"Unbelievable" snarled Gadot, eying the scene furiously. Lightning could hardly make any form of retort towards the fiery-haired man, watching as Matsuki boarded his ship with a regal wave (though she could have sworn she saw him cast a furious glance their way) and McGregor hot on his heels, sending a smug smile directly their way. Lightning kept her gaze stony, but again, Gadot growled beside her.

The engines to the PSICorps vessel blazed with a silent purr and like a flash, took off over the canyon walls and out of sight.

As the excitement began to die down, there was a loud groan as Lenora gave a furious bark for all to get to work, quickly ending the rather festive mood the people had seemed to adopt over the previous two days. Indeed, it was rather difficult to get the townsfolks minds back on the normalcy of fieldwork again. Snow and Gadot stood together, speaking in low voices, watching people stop to admire the new weapons locker and laugh mockingly about the shabby toolshed that had once been labeled: The New Bodhum armory.

"Alright men" barked the voice of a man in black armor and darning a lieutenant's badge "Here's the-"

" _Enough of this_!"

Lightning turned so fast that her neck cricked. Gadot, wearing a terrible look on his face, marched towards the seven constables, who remained firmly where they were. She exchanged looks of startled surprise with her husband; while the group hadn't done anything directly (or indirectly, as far as Lightning could see) towards them, it was as plain as the livid look on Gadot's face that their mere existence offended him.

Sensing danger right away, Lightning was not surprised to see that she and Cloud moved simultaneously after the man, beaten only by Snow.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!"

"Hey, hey" said the Toe-headed fighter "Easy big guy"

"DON'T 'EASY THERE' ME, SNOW!" bellowed the fiery-haired, immediately garnering him the attention of any in the bar "THESE PUNKS GOT IT COMING!"

"Listen" said Snow seriously, staring blue eyes into Gadot's dark brown "I get how you feel, believe me: _I do_. But this is not a fight you want to start…"

"WELL LUCKY FOR US 'BECAUSE I DIDN'T START THIS FIGHT: _MATSUKI DID_!"

"Oh, Good Lord, _what are you moaning about now_?!" said the black armored Lieutenant as he made his way over to the fuming red-head.

Gadot glared at the man, outraged "AND JUST WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

The Lieutenant shrugged "Only that you haven't changed much in the two years since I last saw you."

Lightning blinked. There was something about this man that she just couldn't put her finger on, but it was something oddly familiar about him. But at the sight of Snow and Gadot's looks of confusion, the lieutenant (and the corpsman beside him) pulled back the visors of their helmets, revealing the sandy-haired face of, former, Sergeant O'Bannon and brunette-headed face of Private Benoit.

A laugh escaped Lightning, breaking her façade almost instantly at the sight of her old comrades. Turning towards the others, a closer inspection of their armor revealed to the pinkette: the sigil of the Guardian Corps impaled upon a sword, whose blade was a bolt of lightning.

The symbol of Blitz Squadron… _her old squad from the Bodhum Security Regiment_.

Immediately she recognized her old teammates as they pulled up their visors: the balding but thickly mustachioed Blitz (now darning a Sergeants badge) nodded to her, and Corporal Thunder grinned, revealing a mouthful of sharp-teeth. Next to him was Lance Corporal Falcon, his hooked nose and prosthetic eye making him easily discernable, and his brother PFC Baxter, whose face full of scars undeterred the wide smile. Lastly was Torreno, whose thick mane of jet black hair was barely contained within his helmet.

All of them turned to her and Cloud, snapping to crisp salutes for their former comrades, but all of them wore wide grins. Benoit broke form first and waved ecstatically.

"It's good to see you all again" said Lightning, grinning as well. She turned to Thunder who, to her complete shock, popped a piece of red candy on a stick into his mouth. Lightning could hardly believe her eyes

" _A lollipop_ , Thunder?"

"I quit smoking" grunted the Corporal hoarsely. Lightning could tell that he was in the middle of his withdrawal stage: his eyes were bloodshot, there dark, purple bags under his eyes, and he looked ready to snap at the smallest provocation.

"Going well?" she asked dryly. The corporal spastically clenched his jaw so tightly that there was a loud snapping sound from within his mouth. Taking the small stick from between his teeth, the corporal revealed that the sound had come from the unfortunately placed candy that had broken cleanly off its perch.

"Great" replied Thunder sarcastically "can't you tell?"

She turned towards Benoit, who quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders, to which Lightning rolled her eyes, but didn't turn away "How are you Jeanne?"

However, before the blond could respond, Gadot (whose face was beet red) erupted again.

"SO, YOU LOT ARE ALL WITH MATSUKI NOW?!" he roared spraying O'Bannon with spit "WHAT DID HE PAY YOU, HUH?! WHAT WAS THE PRICE FOR SELLING US ALL OUT?!"

All of the men glowered at the fiery-haired man; however, O'Bannon appeared completely unperturbed by the outburst. Clearing the spittle out of his eyes, he looked Gadot straight in the face and said quite politely

"You know: you'll give yourself a heart attack if you keep shouting like that."

Gadot made an aggressive lunge towards the sandy-haired man, restrained at the last moment as Snow seized him around the shoulders. Neither O'Bannon or the men reacted to the action; Lightning couldn't help but exchange impressed looks with Cloud. O'Bannon had gotten much braver in their time apart as Gadot's expression was downright demonic.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY, _TRAITOR_?!"

Torreno made a sharp movement, but was stopped instantly by Falcon, who shook his head though was wearing a dark expression himself. O'Bannon's calm demeaner never waived, although his eyes narrowed at the accusation.

"Listen" said O'Bannon pacifyingly, his gaze was icy "After Cocoon fell, we felt like there was more we could do to help people. In two years, we've built more villages than I can count and Jeanne (Benoit blushed and waved timidly) got her medical license and has helping with the medical resources we bring.

" _And yes_ : we know that the Colonel is doing some sketchy stuff, but not all of us agree with him. Like it or not, we are still soldiers and we do as we're told; but we're relief workers, the whole reason we stayed was to help people. So, while you see it as selling out, the rest of us see it as preserving the dignity of the military we serve. _And you have the nerve to call us traitors_?!"

All watching had gone deadly quiet; even Gadot, had fallen silent, looking quite dumbstruck by O'Bannon's words. Lightning nodded approvingly to her sandy haired comrade, noting how much he had changed in these last two years. He'd really come into his own as a leader.

"Alright, listen up!" said O'Bannon turning back towards his men "I want guards posted on the ridge night and day. We'll take it in six-hour shifts: Falcon and Baxter, you guys get first shift. Be vigilant, I don't want a repeat of two days ago. Blitz and I will take second shift; Thunder and Torreno third."

As Falcon and Baxter shuffled off for first duty, O'Bannon marched over towards Gadot, who remained open-mouthed and silent. With a casual grin, the sandy-haired lieutenant thumped him across the chest.

"Don't worry about it. And don't think too hard: it's not an appealing look for you."

As he marched off, the Pinkette couldn't suppress the grin that flashed across her face as Gadot looked as though he'd been slapped across the face.

"He's come a long way" said Cloud with a look of pride on his own face "You all have. Congratulations Jeanne, I didn't know being a doctor was your dream."

Benoit jumped slightly at the sudden readdressing but quickly smiled. "Yes Cap—er, I mean Cloud; the Guardian Corps was helping to pay for med school."

"Well" said Cloud kindly "Dr. Wallace will be pleased to have some help."

"I'll bet. And I heard about you two! Congratulations!"

Lightning smiled at her husband, holding her abdomen absently.

"It's not my specialty, but I do have some training in routine obstetrician procedures, so we can be keeping track of the baby's health. How long has it been since your last check-up?"

Husband and Wife exchanged surprised looks, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Light" said Benoit sharply "When _was_ the last time you had a check-up?"

Lightning did not answer immediately; the truth of the matter was that, after learning of her condition, she had rarely ever bothered Dr. Wallace on the subject. She had always figured that if she took care of herself then everything would work out. When she voiced this opinion to Jeanne, all she received in return was a reproachful glare.

"Come with me" she sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation "I have the equipment with me."

Lightning exchanged amused looks with Cloud, who promptly followed her into the bar.

True enough, rather than a makeshift headquarters or even jail cell (as Gadot had thought), the Blitz Squadron had spent their time setting up Benoit's medical equipment, transforming the back corner into a small but more than properly equipped triage.

Sitting her down on one of the chairs, Benoit proceeded with her examination, taking her temperature and checking her all over with an icy cold stethoscope. She had finally released the annoying pinch of the blood pressure cuff when she turned and gave one of the large black boxes beside her a sharp tug.

"Okay Light, it's time to check the baby"

As Benoit opened the large box and pulled what looked to be a small green case out, Lightning couldn't help but feel rather foolish as she opened her greatcoat. Though, as she lay back in the chair with her bare midriff exposed, she felt a surge of affection for her husband as Cloud drew back a heavy curtain to give them some privacy.

The blonde doctor pulled, what looked like a laptop from the case, and propped it up on the table. As she began to rub a cold, clear gel on her belly, the curtain gave a theatric flap, and Lightning could feel a burning of annoyed embarrassment crash over her as Snow. Lebreau, Serah, and Gadot marched in.

"What are you guys doing in here?" demanded Lightning furiously "Get out!"

"Oh!" stammered Snow, his cheeks flushing a bright red. Serah and Lebreau, however, had the good grace to (despite their comparative petite sizes) strong arm both men out and wrench the heavy curtain closed again.

"Sorry about that Sis" came Serah's voice her silhouette giving the impression that she was giving her own husband a very stern look.

Lightning exchanged begrudgingly amused looks with Cloud, watching as he leaned towards the curtain. "What is it?"

"I thought you should know" came Serah's voice again "We've just spoken to Dr. Wallace. He says that Hope's going to have a nasty lump on his head when he wakes up, but otherwise he'll be fine. He also said that Fang woke up for a minute last night and then fell back asleep; she and Vanille are both resting comfortably."

Lightning nodded with a contented smile. After their sudden appearance the previous day, most of them had been concerned with nothing except for their wellbeing. Unfortunately, Sazh still had his deliveries to make and had to leave without any news, though Sam Aker had volunteered to assist him. The pinkette let out a private sigh of relief to finally have some good news for a change.

"Look, I get the timing could be better" said Lebreau tersely "But we need to talk. What the hell is going on here? What is up with that monster that attacked the village?!"

"Yeah" Lightning nodded. In fact, she too had been dwelling on the subject. First the Shaolong Gui rampage, then that strange dragon which preluded an unprovoked attack by that Crystal Monster. Even if the situation had benefited Matsuki and his PSICorps thugs…none of it added up.

" _You_ didn't have anything to do with this, _did you Cloud_?"

A deathly silence had fallen amongst the group at the frankness of the question; Lightning glanced to her husband who wore a rather impassive expression. Yanking open the curtain, forgetting her awkward situation, Lightning found that she was not the only one shocked to find that the question had come from Serah.

Lightning stared at Serah, almost as if seeing her for the first time.

" _What are you talking about_?" Lightning tried to keep her temper under control, but she could not keep the bitter iciness from her question. Serah and Cloud had always gotten along so well, for her to lay an accusation like that was…

"No, no!" cried Serah aghast "Light, I didn't mean-of course not intentionally. All I meant is that…well…during the attack, Cloud he—well—changed."

At the words, a wave of understanding crashed over Lightning, all thoughts of betrayal disappearing as soon as they came. She glanced towards Cloud, whose shoulders had stiffened but his eyes cast down in shame.

From the corner of her eye, she could spot the others gazes flip from the sisters as if watching a rousing game of tennis.

"Cloud" said Serah pleadingly "I know you love Light just as much as she loves you, and I know I don't fully understand certain things about you—"

"Serah" Cloud's voice was quiet, timid, almost as if he was searching for the right words.

"—but it seems like you're hiding something. Then there's your connection to this Sephiroth person—"

"Serah!"

"—but it looked like you may have voluntarily channeled his power! And if that power is what Matsuki is after…"

" _Serah!_ " said Lightning sharply, silencing the younger pinkette immediately " _I know_."

Whatever reaction Serah had been expecting, Lightning could tell, from the look on all of their faces, that was not one of them.

"Y-you…you kno—wait, what?"

The pinkette turned again towards the spikey-haired man; Cloud smiled weakly but appreciatively at her and gave a non-committal jerk of his head. Lightning turned back to the group, and stared her sister full in the face.

"Listen to me Serah" said Lightning patiently "When Cloud and I got married, there were the vows we gave in front of you all…and there were vows we gave to each other in private. I know that Cloud has had trouble trusting people in the past. There was a time that Cloud liked to keep his secrets, but we agreed that, for our marriage to work, there could be no more secrets between us.

"I know what Cloud had to do against that monster, and I know how much it tortures him to have had to do it. But I also know: he would not have done that unless it was absolutely necessary. If nothing else believe that, Serah."

For a moment, the Farron sisters stared each other down; neither was angry nor insulted, but searching in each other's eyes for some form of common ground.

"Well, erm" said Lebreau clearing her throat "th-then it was obviously a set up by Matsuki, right? I mean: all of this happens after they leave, then they pop back over to save the day? Even Snow's heroic dreams don't match Matsuki's ego."

"Maybe" said Cloud meditatively, leaning back against the wall "That's definitely how the situation is made out to look. But it doesn't add up. The whole situation just seems too convenient."

"What do you mean?" asked Serah dubiously " _You think someone is trying to frame the Colonel_?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Gadot, his eyebrows looking unlikely to ever separate again.

"Honestly: Fang and Vanille's appearance is what strikes me as the oddest."

Indeed, as he said it, Lightning couldn't deny that part that nagged at her mind the worst. Sazh and his Aerowing Guild, per commission from the Academy, had been sent to explore the Crystal Pillar that now held Cocoon in the sky. Sazh and Bartholomew Esthiem, being the only ones to know of their existence, had made it their personal mission to try and rescue the two. However, their attempts had always proven ineffective due to the treacherous stability of the pillar. Even Matsuki and all of his resources couldn't pull off _that_ miracle. When Lightning explained this to the group, Serah and Lebreau exchanged looks, both looking rather perplexed but unable to refute anything she'd said.

"So, you think there's something else going on here?" asked Snow

"I'm not sure" replied Cloud with a small shake of his head "Whatever the case, a claim like that, however unfounded, would cause an unnecessary panic. We just need to keep vigilant."

All present nodded. Serah appeared to have something more to say but fell silent and when Lightning turned back to her sister, she found the younger pinkette wouldn't meet her gaze.

"So, er" stammered Gadot awkwardly, his gaze darting back and forth between the sisters.

"In any event" said Snow, his voice inflating excitedly "We were just talking to O'Bannon and you guys wouldn't believe half of the stuff he knows! Man, Hope's going to flip when he wakes up! He can take Matsuki down for sure!"

"I doubt it" said Lightning tearing her eyes away from her sisters' silhouette "Matsuki's being investigated under specific charges; does O'Bannon have proof of _those_?"

Snow's face immediately fell "Well, no…but he's got Matsuki on a bunch of other stuff."

Cloud merely grunted "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Oh, come on guys: O'Bannon can attest to Matsuki's use of Coercion, Money Laundering…"

"And none of which is what Hope is investigating"

Lightning's statement seemed to have punctured a small hole in whatever balloon was filling in Snow's chest, who looked greatly deflated.

"Listen Snow" said Cloud calmly, looking between him and Gadot as if explaining something to oblivious teenagers "While those crimes are all good enough to put a normal criminal away, Matsuki has enough influence to explain away anything O'Bannon accuses him of. Short of a confession, Hope's not likely going to get the information he needs from O'Bannon. At least, not for stuff he doesn't already know about."

In spite of herself, Lightning let out a derisive snort "Yeah, for all the good it'll do him."

"I wouldn't say that" said Snow with a rather shocked look "the stuff that O'Bannon knows could help Hope out a ton."

"Wait a second" said Gadot, staring at Cloud with a look of eureka "Maybe there's something _you_ can do. Matsuki's your biggest fanboy, maybe you could get him to admit to some of those things."

Cloud grunted again "Not likely. He wasn't in a very confessional mood when I spoke to him last night."

Save for the noise of the medical instruments, the whole room had gone deathly silent again; even Benoit had taken pause.

Lightning quietly watched the stunned faces of their friends, absently noticing that Benoit was now rubbing a small device against her abdomen. Before she could find the words, Snow had gotten there first.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. _You spoke to Matsuki_?!"

"When the hell did you plan on telling us?!" shot Gadot "What did he say?"

" _What do you think_?" said Cloud darkly "He denied all involvement in the attacks on the Academy Councilors and New Bodhum. He admitted to causing the stampede, but that's conjecture at this point. More importantly, he finally said why he was hanging around here so much."

"Oh" snorted Snow sarcastically "This ought to be good."

"He was hoping to get me and Lightning on his side, to endorse his leadership."

There was a very pregnant pause; the Pinkette barely registered the young doctor next to her, who gawked open mouthed at the statement. _That was what Matsuki was after_?! Though ludicrous as a whole, she couldn't deny that it made a great deal of sense.

"Y-you're kidding!" stammered the toe-headed fighter, shaking his head like a wet dog " _Please tell me you're kidding_."

"Are _you_ kidding me?!" bellowed Gadot, staring incredulously at his best friend "That's exactly the kind of thing Matsuki would do."

"He's right" said Lightning the pieces slowly falling into place "That speech he made couldn't have convinced everyone that he's the right choice for leader. I thought he was just trying to suck up and earn some points where we're concerned, but him using us as a means-to-an-end makes much more sense."

"Yeah, well" stammered Gadot angrily, earning him a filthy look from Lightning "two can play at that game. Matsuki will likely be back in a few days, we can probably stage something…"

"That's not going to work" said Cloud flatly "I already told Matsuki no. That's why he looked so angry when he left."

Gadot and Snow exchanged thunderstruck looks

" _YOU DID WHAT_?!" bellowed Gadot "W-wh-why would you do that?! We could have used that against him; it shoots any chance at strategy all to hell!"

" _Strategy_?!" scoffed Lightning incredulously "Don't make me laugh! If you were thinking of using either of us to spy on PSICorps then you're no better than Matsuki!"

"Er," squeaked Benoit timidly "Could we just…"

Nobody paid her any attention as Gadot snapped his fingers under the pinkette's nose "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!"

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON SNOW?!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT TAKING SIDES YOU MORON! THIS IS DRAWING A LINE IN THE SAND!"

"THAT'S ALL WELL AND GOOD, LIGHTNING! BUT YOUR HUSBAND JUST MADE AN ENEMY WE CAN'T AFFORD TO FIGHT!"

"GADOT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Snow, glaring angrily at his best friend "MATSUKI WAS ALREADY OUR ENEMY, SO THERE'S NO POINT IN ARGUING ABOUT THIS!"

"Erm…excuse me?"

"SNOW IS RIGHT" yelled Cloud exhaling a vehement breath from his nose "EVEN IF MATSUKI OPENLY BECOMES AN ENEMY OF OURS, WE NEED TO FOCUS ON OUR OWN!"

"YOUR ADVICE IS TO DO NOTHING?!" roared Gadot incredulously

"I'M SAYING WE SHOULD BE PATIENT!" shot Cloud hotly "AND NOT GO LOOKING FOR A REASON TO PROVOKE MATSUKI!"

There was a loud 'CRACK' as the fiery-headed man slammed his fist furiously against the wall

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS ANY OF THIS FOR?!"

"HEY!"

Before Cloud could fire back a retort, all were immediately silenced by the sudden roar, and all eyes fell upon an irritable looking Benoit.

"Can you please keep it down?! I'm trying to listen to the ultrasound!"

Struck dumb by the request, Lightning soon found herself lost in the sound that rose up from nowhere. She watched Benoit gently moving the small device across her gelled abdomen, its sensors displaying an ethereal, if heavily electrified: _whomp-whomp-whomp-whomp-whomp-whomp_.

"Well" said Benoit, staring deeply into the grainy screen "that's a surprise."

"What?" breathed Lightning apprehensively, feeling Cloud return immediately to her side, gazing with bated breath at the doctor. " _What's wrong_?"

"No, no!" explained the blonde quickly seeing the shock and terror on their faces "See those?"

She pointed to the screen (Lightning strained her eyes against the sea of dull gray) where sprouted a pair of black spots, and from within were two, indistinguishable shapes of purest white no larger than beans.

"Two strong and distinct heartbeats," said Benoit smiling broadly "Congratulations you two, it looks like its twins."

A breath that Lightning had not realized that she had been holding expelled from her lungs almost explosively at the sight. A wellspring of emotion surged up inside her stomach, and Lightning had to blink several times to keep her dignity intact.

 _Twins…they were having twins_.

She turned. It suddenly no longer felt as if they had been fighting as the surprised delight hung in the air. Catching sight of Snow and Gadot, in the corner of her eye, both whom exchanged flummoxed grins. Her gaze fell upon Cloud, whose own Mako Blue eyes were shining overbright with reigned in emotion. Lightning gripped his hand comfortingly, and was pleased as he returned the gesture as the two soon-to-be parents smiled at each other.

 **~o0o~**

"Alright give it a whirl!"

The day had turned windy and overcast. Lightning sat at a table on the deck of Lebreau's bar with Hope, watching as Cloud stomped down on the starter with all of his might and the old trucksengine roared to life. The truck had been stripped of dignity with its back wheels removed and rear end in the air. A large belt, connecting its rear axle to the bowels of the generator, began to spin faster and faster as the spikey-haired man revved the engine.

Hope, still rubbing his hands, looked on at the scene, wearing a brooding frown. Having been unconscious when Matsuki left, the silver-haired teenager was left without any lead of what to do next. Unfortunately, Lightning's prediction had also come to fruition as Hope's interview of Blitz Squadron revealed nothing that he didn't already know or would help him in his overall objective. His shoulders sagged with disappointment and Lightning couldn't help but felt bad for him. He was only sixteen and was charged by a government body to find incriminating evidence against a decorated military officer. It was a daunting task for even the most experienced soldier.

They watched as the halfhearted puttering of the large machine hummed hyperactively; the lights of the village flickered and then steadied. Lenora gave him a toothy grin and dragged a thumb across her throat; Cloud released the accelerator and the engine died.

"Okay" said Hope blankly "I don't get it. _What are they doing_?"

"It's like this" grunted Lenora, unhooking the belt from the truck and looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "Matsuki can bring all the spare parts and materials he wants, it doesn't change the fact that this worthless piece of crap is still dying. That son of a bitch only brought a temporary solution. I'm going off of the idea that the generator will still work if something else is acting as its power charger."

"So," said the silver-haired teen with a look of comprehension on his face "by using the truck as a makeshift alternator, you've proven that the generator will still work with an exterior power source. _That's brilliant_!"

Lighting another cigarette with the welding torch on her belt, Lenora exhaled deeply and released a cloud of foul smelling smoke "It's what I do kiddo."

Lightning sighed quietly, listening vaguely, as she watched Cloud, Snow, and Gadot (all of whom were covered in dirt and grease) began to rebuild the motorcycle. She watched as a look of distracted pleasure crossed her husbands face, thinking just how much it transformed him. A contented sigh escaped her and an unconscious hand held her flat torso tenderly.

"Hey Light" said Serah with odd timidity in her voice.

Lightning turned, surprised by the voice with an odd timidity, and found herself looking up at her younger sister.

"Hey" replied Lightning casually, eyeing her sister dubiously. She knew that tone of voice; it was a small tick of Serah's that she'd had since they were kids. It was the same voice that she used when she needed to talk but didn't quite know how to approach the topic.

"What is it Serah?"

"What do you-?" Serah blinked, confused but when a rather abashed grin brightened her face "-how do you always do that?"

"Just spit it out already" said Lightning balancing her voice between patience and amused.

The younger pinkette's eyes fell down cast for a moment before pressing pale aqua into their elder counterparts and persisted onward.

"Light, what I said earlier-about Cloud-I, I didn't mean-"

The younger pinkette fell silent as her sister held up a hand.

"It's not easy" said Lightning, smiling patiently "to have to be the one to address something like that. Even if it wasn't correct, its natural plausibility wasn't something to just ignore. I know you didn't mean anything by it, and Cloud knows that too. That just shows you're thinking more critically and trying to see the bigger picture. It makes me proud to see how much you've grown."

Serah blushed, her gaze dropped to the floor wearing a grin somewhere flattered and embarrassed.

"You're going to be a great mom, Light."

A lump formed in Lightning's throat at the words; goosebumps erupted across her skin and her chest tightened as if she'd been doused in cold water. Ordinarily, she would take compliments in stride, but whenever it came to her impending motherhood, the older pinkette couldn't help the nerves that would inexorably jostle her.

"I hope so"

"What do you mean?" asked Serah "You raised me and I turned out fine."

"But I raised you as a sister. I don't know the first thing about being a mother…"

"Yes, you do" said Serah firmly "Besides, they you learn best from experience and you've got Cloud, me, and Lenora. The two of us would do anything we could to help you out, and Cloud's going to be right there next to you. You're not alone with this, so please don't think that you are."

Lightning smiled. Serah was right, of course, and the pinkette couldn't disagree that nerves and hormones were making her irrationally nervous. But it didn't change the small, simple truth that she wished her own mom was still alive.

Before she could mention this, the sisters gaze flew upward as a shrill whine screeched across the air. Over the northern ridge, a familiar shabby airship flew into sight; it slowed to a halt with a loud backfire of one its engines.

"Sazh?" said Serah, exchanging nonplussed looks with Lightning "What's he doing back so soon?"

The two sisters moved onto the beach, their husbands, Hope, and NORA following suit as the old airship landed with a rather lame thud. The hatch door opened with an earsplitting grind of metal on metal, and the familiar pilot and the blue-haired Sam Aker stepped out onto the beach.

"Hey there pal" cried Snow clapping a hand jovially on Sazh shoulder "Welcome back! Sorry about the lukewarm reception, but we weren't expecting you back for a few more days."

"Neither was I" replied Sazh with unusual irritability. Indeed, Lightning observed, the two looked both tired and slightly disheveled. Aker, though quiet and stock still, had bruises on his arms and face, and the jabot on his neck was stretched and ununiform; the pilot himself bore only a cut and swollen lip.

"What happened there?"

"These?" replied Sazh, attempting to hide his injury "We met a PSICorps squad near Jagd Village on the southern Steppe. They called my shipment contraband and confiscated it. We got these trying to stop them."

"Those bastards" growled Lenora furiously, flicking her dying cigarette away "Taking supplies from civilians."

"So" asked Snow curiously "What were you guys doing out that way? Jagd isn't on your supply route Sazh."

Sazh blushed, smiling sheepishly "I asked to switch with one of my guildmembers. I wanted to pick something up, so it would be here when Fang and Vanille woke up."

From within his jacket, Lightning watched as the pilot withdrew a small cube-shaped device that looked very much like a toy, with two beady glass eyes, and four spider-like legs protruding from it.

Bhakti whirred energetically as it looked recognizingly around them.

"After everything they'd been through, I'd figured-OERBA! SAZH YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Whatever it was that Sazh figured became lost in Hope's excited outburst; the silver-haired teenager turned to Lenora, who was holding a cigarette in her teeth and her lit welding torch in her hand.

"Oerba has windmills!" was all that he said, looking rather deflated at the looks of incomprehension he was receiving. After a moment, Lenora gagged on her cigarette smoke; Maqui moved to pound her on the back but was sent flying as the mechanic stood with a look of eureka on her face.

"Of course!" she cried "Wind power is a renewable resource, one that we can easily supply with the winds off the sea. If we could bring one of those windmills back and fix it up, we could use it as a power source for the generator!"

"Wait, are you serious!"

"That's awesome!"

"Now hang on"

Lightning turned and was surprised to see that Sam had stepped forward.

"I hate to be the one to rain on everyone's parade, but let's slow down here a moment. If we encountered PSICorps forces near Oerba, logically speaking, there should be more nearby. We need to figure out a way to do this without drawing attention to ourselves."

The blue-haired young man's words seemed to have a sobering effect on the group, but for a second time, it was Snow who recovered first.

"The kid's right. Especially after what happened, we should probably not step on anymore toes right now."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that" said Lebreau teasingly.

"Sazh?" said Serah, turning towards the pilot "I know its out of your way, but do you think you could take a small group into Oerba?"

"I could probably manage that," said Sazh looking confused "But, what happened yesterday?"

However, his question went ignored as Snow shot a victorious fist into the air.

"Alright, transportation is taken care of. Now it's a matter of who's going…"

"I'll go."

Lightning watched with great surprise as Lenora stepped forward, looking rather impressive with her arms crossed and a cloud of cigarette smoke wafting around her.

"You don't have to do that" said Gadot, looking as though he may laugh "We appreciate the help granny, but we need-"

The woman shot him an evil look, wiping the smile off the fiery-haired man's face instantly.

"Tell me" she said, her voice shaking with cold fury "Do you practice being _that_ stupid? You all may be good with cars and trucks and simple devices; but _none_ of you know how to handle a complex industrial machine of that caliber. I am a former Sanctum engineer in charge of running the Euride Gorge Power Plant; if _anyone_ here has the training and experience to: disassemble, transport, and then reassemble one of those machines, _it's me_!"

Despite his large, muscular frame, Gadot seemed to shrink in wake of her anger; Yuj and Maqui physically stepped behind him, both in fear and to keep the man from falling.

Lightning watched her mentor with great pride. Even when she was getting on in years, Lenora was still as fierce and commanding as ever.

" _My team_ " said the Engineer, her tone returning to a more normal and civil level "will handle the windmill. Now it's just a question of who's going to be working guard duty to keep anything unfriendly off of us while we're working."

"I'll go" said Hope stepping forward "it was my idea, I should help out."

Snow nodded "Right on pal! And I'll be there, watching your back as always."

" _Great_ " said Hope, grinning sarcastically "Now I've got to work _twice_ as hard."

"Thanks" Snow roared with laughter, catching Hope in a friendly headlock.

Maqui stepped from behind Gadot, looking expectantly at Cloud and Lightning "You guys taking the last spots?"

Cloud nodded and was the only one whose jaw did not drop when Lightning replied:

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"W-what?!" stammered Yuj, looking as though Christmas had been cancelled "b-but why?!"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot" snapped Lightning churlishly "My ability to help is going to be limited, and I can't exactly be roughing it right now."

"Okay, okay, geez"

"I will go in her stead."

All eyes turned and yet again fell upon the young Sam Aker; Lightning stared looking both surprised and impressed.

"I appreciate that" she replied calmly "but you just got back, and this isn't your responsibility."

"Perhaps" conceded Sam "but it's not really in my nature to just sit around. If you'll have me, I'd be glad to help."

"Are you kidding?" said Snow incredulously, slapping a congenial arm around the young man's shoulders "The way you handled that monster the other day, I'm just glad you're on _our_ side. We'd be glad to have you with us."

Lightning too nodded towards the young man. Admittedly, she didn't know him very well, or very long for that matter, but she couldn't help a surge of respect and admiration for the young man. Suddenly, she felt even better about her decision to remain behind.

"Well" said Sazh with a mixture of exasperation and amusement "this is all well and good. But let's not forget that PSICorps is going to be a factor here. What are we going to do if we run into them?"

"If it comes to that: we'll handle it."

Almost from nowhere, the deep and melancholic note rose up from behind; the whole group turned to find Cloud standing with an unusual grin on his face. Sazh's brow furrowed in confusion

"And, erm… _How are you going to do that_?"

Cloud looked across the group and held his little black cellphone before their eyes, saying confidently:

"I've got a plan."

 **~o0o~**

Lightning lay in a slight daze, the gentle breeze from off the sea playing with her loose hanging bangs. One hand gently stroked the feathered head of Ramias, who lay comfortably beside her on the bed, while the other caressed her flat stomach. The events of the day still buzzing in her head.

Against the sound of waves crashing against the surf, the soft sound of metal on flesh reached her. Leaning up against her pillow, she looked out to find that Cloud was shaving on the porch. Lightning took a moment to just observe him as he slowly dragged the razor down his chin. Being used to watching him masterfully wield his overlarge swords, both as a whole and individually, it was almost funny to watch him use such a tiny blade with the same deftness.

"Crazy day today, huh?" said Cloud as he wiped his freshly shaven face with a towel.

"Yeah, no kidding" agreed Lightning. However, the pinkette caught herself with her eyebrows furrowed and a sharp frown had taken over her face. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she turned her hardened gaze upon her husband.

"We need to talk."

Immediately she could see his shoulders stiffen, but when he turned around there was no surprise reflected in his face. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"You're right."

"I backed your play with Snow and Gadot" she said firmly "But I'm not happy that you didn't tell me about your meeting with Matsuki. Why didn't you tell me? and don't insult either one of us by saying you forgot to mention it!"

Cloud interlaced his fingers, sighing a little sheepishly "Honestly? I was trying to avoid something like this. I just didn't want to cause you more stress."

"Appreciated" spat Lightning tersely, who could feel herself trembling with annoyance " _But this is my problem too_. And this plan of yours: you know how _insanely_ precise that is, right? _One_ mistake and the whole thing crumbles!"

"I know" said Cloud who, much to Lightning's continuing annoyance, remained as calm and stoic as ever "There's a lot hinging on the fine details. But assuming all goes as planned, we could end this in one move. I know it's crazy, _but it could work_."

The pinkette let out a frustrated sigh through her nostrils; their conversation was quickly turning into a battle of stubbornness, one that neither of them would easily give up. Moving over towards the water pitcher and pouring herself a drink, her next words came as much of a surprise to herself as she was sure they were to Cloud.

" _I just thought we were passed all the secrecy_."

She froze; the very air between them had shifted so that the balmy beach air around them suddenly felt cold. Lightning wasn't sure where the thought itself had come from, but old feelings of doubt and mistrust were beginning to swirl around her again. Though his actions had taken a step back, but she could tell that Cloud was sincere in his words. Was that enough?

When Cloud spoke again, his voice was still level but Lightning could hear something that sounded as if she had wounded him. "I'm sorry, and you're right. I shouldn't have left you out."

She watched as he moved over to their weapon rack and took hold of a small, black and bronze, knife, flicking open its curved and serrated edge. Lightning watched him handle her Survival Knife with a moment of silent reflection; the two of them had once used the knife as a promise to never runaway again and that the one holding it would always bring it back. Flipping it in his hand, he offered the leathery handle to her. Eying both him and it dubiously, Lightning took hold of the handle but watched with a mixture of shock and deep impression as Cloud took the blade in his fist and held it to his chest.

The two looked each other down for a moment; Lightning considered the spikey-haired man for a few moments. Gently she pressed the blade holding fist into his chest, her nose inches from Cloud's.

"You are not Sephiroth's pawn, and you are not Matsuki's toy. I love you, and You and I are a team. Don't shut me out again."

"Then I'll swear it to you again" he said staring a penetrating Mako blue into Pale Aqua " _No more secrets_."

Almost in spite of herself, Lightning smiled. Placing the knife next to the water pitcher, the pinkette cupped the spikey-haired mans face and pulled him close, locking his lips with her own and taking in the fresh, clean smell of his freshly shaven face.

"I've got to get going" said Cloud breathlessly as they broke apart, his eyes looking her over hungrily "Lenora wants everyone going for a meeting."

Lightning leaned in and whispered plainly into his ear: " _You can miss one meeting_."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Cloud chuckled playfully as he moved in, sliding his hands under her coat, feeling the goosebumps erupt across her skin as he ran his hands up her toned curves. The buttons parted with ease and the article fell away with a small shrug from Lightning, who let out a low pleasured moan as he buried his face into her neck, kissing her profusely. She fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

Feeling the loosening of his pants around his hips, Cloud moved automatically, scooping her into his arms and lifting her off her feet. Nuzzling his forehead against her exposed midriff, his hands unbuttoning her pants. Their tongues dueled playfully as Lightning steered her husband around and forced him down onto the bed. Pulling off the rest of their clothes with furious desire Cloud laid her gently back onto the bed, holding their hips close together, and sank into of her slippery cleft.

Lightning gasped blissfully, savoring the now and relishing in the warmth of all they had to come. Their rhythms aligning and the two soon lost themselves to the sensation of her muscles stroking his thrusts until their voices cried out in passionate song.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the near ten-month gap, but hey, at least it's not the year between parts 1 and 2 of chapter 2. It seems I've put my hands in a few too many cookie jars (metaphorically) and unfortunately let Shadows fall to the wayside. Nevertheless, I'm doing my best to balance out my project list and keep this one as a priority.**

 **Y'all may have noticed that I've since exchanged my name as AquaThunderKnight17 for my current moniker: ATK1734. I've been doing a bit of personal rebranding and this is the name I've decided to take for personal/professional use from now on (incidentally, my colleagues and friends have since nicknamed this moniker as: ATK, which is a courtesy I now extend to you all).**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter, it has kicked my butt every step of the way. However, I want to give quick shout outs to: Do7, Okikun, and reno11206 for their assistance in helping me get past a couple of pacing issues I was having with this chapter.**

 **I do admit that (by all means) this chapter was filler, but I can promise from this point forward, the chapters will be devoted more towards the overall story. Regardless though, I hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave me a review.**


End file.
